5 years and counting
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Gray's constant rejection towards Juvia forced Cana to buy 5 cards that lets a person see 5 alternative futures. Both her and Lisanna have a plan to get Juvia to be the one to see the 5 different guys that could be potential husbands, and it's up to her to decide. Will it be one of the 5, or will she stay loyal to Gray? HAPPY 5TH FANFICTION BIRTHDAY TO MEEEE! Rated M to be safe
1. That's my best friend

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So, as some of you knowm it's my 5th birthday on the site! Well it was on the 4th April (GMT, it's just gone midnight, so for UK and anyone before, it's the 5th so I'm technically posting this late.) and this is my MAIN story that I have been working on teehee. The title basically corresponds to my 5th birthday, you know, because I'm punny like that HAHAHAHAHAHA...oh, maybe not...

But yeah, I've been like super busy with Uni and I forced myself out of my busy schedule to update something because I haven't done so in like a solid 3-4 months and today is my fanfiction birthday, so I thought, why the hell not?! Time to show everyone that I am indeed still alive! I'm sorry for being so inactive guys!

So basically, this isn't REALLY a Juvia x harem, it's more a Juvia x anyone, but I already have my five guys set up lol. It's just going to be a surprise to you guys, not giving anything away teehee.

So yes, Lolita-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail, but I apologize for my bad spelling and grammar!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **5 Years and counting**

 **That's my best friend**

Juvia sighed with resignation as her shoulders sagged and she moved sluggishly over to the table where she saw her two female best friends sitting at. She had just suffered yet another rejection from Gray before he went on a job with Team Natsu, and it was probably going to be another few days before she would get to try again. For now, she would resort to complaining and comfort. Maybe they could all go and get some ice cream and just watch sappy films.

She sat down and Lisanna gave her friend a sad look and a hug. Whenever Juvia came over to them with that expression on her face, it was clear that she hadn't been successful in asking Gray on a date, or he didn't listen to her when she told him she loved him.

Juvia gave the youngest Strauss a weak smile before they both jumped at the growl that Cana released. She was looking at a few cards that the two mages had never seen before. In fact, the cards were blank which was odd. Maybe she had been sold fake cards? That was a bad move from whoever did that, because Cana would hunt them down and kick them where it hurts. That's, if it was a guy who sold the cards to her.

"What's wrong with Cana?"

"She's annoyed with her new cards. She can't get anyone to try it on. I already told her that she can never use her cards on me again after what happened last time."

Juvia nodded her head and cringed at the memory. Cana literally got Lisanna to be her personal slave last time, so it was a valid reason that she would never help Cana ever again when it came to testing her cards. "Are they for attacking? You can try them on me, I am made of water and won't get hurt."

Cana looked up at Juvia as if she was just noticing her there for the first time. She stared at her as if looking right through her, which unnerved the water mage and suddenly, there was an evil glint in her eye. She looked right at Juvia this time and jumped at her request to help her.

"No, they're not for attacking, but seeing as you've volunteered, I would LOVE to try these out on you!" Cana laughed at Juvia's distrusting expression and Lisanna shrugged hopelessly, though she too was in on the plan. They were trying to get Juvia to broaden her options when it came to love and this was the only way to try it.

"Okay, so what do you need me to do then?"

"These cards can transport anyone to the future for one day to see what their life would be like. This can be for what job you're doing, kind of kids you will have, the husband you could marry..."

Cana trailed off dangerously as she literally watched Juvia _lean_ in with anticipation. She was intrigued now and Cana's smirk was so deadly.

 _Hook, line and sinker._

"It can give you up to 5 choices. So, it gives you 5 alternative futures and whichever one you like, you aim for! This whoever is a one time thing, I can't do this for anyone else and Lisanna here told me she only lives for the now and doesn't care about the future. That and of course what happened last time."

She faked a glare over to the take over mage who merely stuck her tongue out at the card mage. They grinned at each other when Juvia wasn't looking at them, but Lisanna was still bitter whenever the slave incident came up, so she scowled.

"Sorry if I don't really care for stuff like that. I take it as it comes."

Juvia was way too interested now. All she wanted to see was a future with Gray and that would have been great. Maybe she could just ask Cana to let the spell go once she's seen her future with Gray. As soon as she was about to ask, Cana was already explaining her rules.

"I have no control over who you will see, and you'll be stuck in my spell for 5 days but here in reality, it will only be 5 hours. You will wake up in bed with whoever you've married and when you go to sleep, you will wake up with someone new. Try and blend in would ya? Oh and if you do decide to knock boots, go right ahead. You won't get pregnant out here if you decide to do it without protection, because you know, it's a spell."

Cana's smirk became more sinister and Juvia suddenly got the feeling that Cana knew what she was doing. Looking over at Lisanna who had gone bright red from trying to hold in her laughter was the only clue she needed to see that she had been played. This was clearly part of some elaborate scheme, she just didn't know why.

"Okay, what's your deal? Why have you played me into whatever sick plan you have?" Juvia looked between the both of them for an answer. Cana just looked at the deck of cards in her hands and Lisanna sighed, gaining Juvia's full attention.

"Juvia, we're your best friends. Because of that, we don't like seeing you get hurt. You wear your heart on a sleeve and we want to show you that there are other guys out there and not just Gray. We get that you love him because he showed you the sun, but he's not coming clean about his feelings now is he? You don't have to get married to any of the guys you see, but it's an opportunity to see what it's like to actually receive love, right?"

Juvia inhaled before exhaling loudly, showing the other two that she'll comply, but it doesn't mean that she likes how they tricked her. Cana rubbed her hands together, wondering what kind of future would be in store for the resident water mage. Without actually realising it, Juvia had quite a few men in her life that she could be paired up with and Cana wanted to see what kind of life that would lead to her having.

"I'm guessing you'll be watching me somehow then?"

Cana nodded. "Hell yeah! We can do this at my place, I have my crystal ball that me and Lisanna will be watching you through. Hell, I'll even watch your kinky parts. I know that secretly, you're a bad girl. Your innocent act doesn't fool me, Ju-vi-a."

Cana snickered, Lisanna rolled her eyes and Juvia blushed. She did have a dirty imagination, as innocent as she was. And having been innocent, she also wanted to explore her masochist side, because she's pretty sure she has one. She tried to shake that out of her mind as she quickly stood up and tried to show that she was disinterested, when really, she was now raring to go.

"Okay, let's go and get this over and done with."

Cana jumped in joy and Lisanna threw Juvia a reassuring look and the mage just smiled fondly at her friend's antics. Who knows, it could actually be fun.

~x~

The three of the girls settled down and Lisanna put the kettle on for the water to boil, and Cana pulled her crystal ball out of a box from under her table. Juvia sat there fidgeting with both excitement and fear. She didn't know what to expect. Scrap that, she didn't know _who_ to expect!

"Okay, I'm going to need you to relax. Lisanna's made some tea that will make you real sleepy, and once you sleep off, the spell will take place. Lisanna."

Juvia took the tea and hummed in delight as she smelt the mango and strawberry. She sipped the hot beverage and it felt like all the muscles she didn't even know were tight, just relaxed. She felt so good!

"Okay, now give me your hands. Good. Here, I've placed 5 blank cards in front of you. Whenever you meet a guy, a character will show up and represent him. You can keep them as a souvenir after if you want."

Juvia could feel her eyelids fluttering shut as she listened to Cana chanting away.

~x~

The next time Juvia opened her eyes, she heard snoring. She almost jumped out of her skin when she realised that the spell had actually worked! There was another body in the same bed as her and she was no longer in Cana's apartment.

 _Oh my Kami, who is it?!_

Juvia turned her head and realised she was in the bed with the one person she called her ultimate best friend.

GAJEEL REDFOX!

Juvia couldn't help herself as she let out an ear piercing scream as she sprang up and tumbled out of the bed. The snoring stopped as there was a shout of pain instead. Her sudden scream must have hurt his ears because he has enhanced hearing. She flinched in advance for the sort of death glare that he was going to give when he looks over the side of the bed.

Gajeel grunted as he peered angrily over the side of the bed, staring at his wife. Juvia couldn't help but stare into his angry red eyes as he stared down at her. So much for blending in! Well you couldn't really blame her, a guy she thought of as a best friend was now her _husband_!

"What. The. Fuck?"

Juvia cringed when she heard the curse word tumble from his lips. She then used the time to stare at his limp hair. It was so lush and thick as it tickled her face. His piercings shone in the light sunlight that poked through the blinds. He was topless and his abs were there on show. Slowly, a blush rose up on her face. It was suddenly sinking in how _hot_ Gajeel was. Oh Kami, she could never face him the same way again!

"J-Juvia had a little nightmare." She wanted to punch herself as she reverted back to her third person speech. It comes and goes when she speaks like that and she hated it.

He held her stare for a little while longer before sighing and grabbing her by her arm. He hauled her up so quickly that she wasn't expecting it and she was thrown onto his chest. Juvia squealed lightly and Gajeel grunted in amusement. He placed his arm around her and held her close to him and Juvia's mind was spazzing out.

" _I can't believe Gajeel and I got together! What about Levy? They were so in love, it's a joke. Well, even if they didn't realise they were in love with each other anyway. I wonder what happened. I didn't think that I above all people could be a homewrecker! I'm a terrible person!"_

Juvia hated the fact that she got no information about herself in all of these alternative futures. It would kind of help.

Without even thinking about it, she absent mindedly started tracing circles on Gajeel's chest and he sighed at her touch. She finally realised what she was doing, but she didn't stop it. She couldn't believe that she could make Gajeel feel like putty like this. Well actually, they did know each other really well, so it _could_ have happened.

"I'm going to make us breakfast, what do you want?"

"What do you think woman? Just iron for me."

He smirked at Juvia, knowing she hated it when he just ate iron for breakfast, he always said it to get a rise out of her, just because she looked so cute angry.

Juvia didn't know why that response bothered her so much. She hit his chest and pulled away from him. He was definitely still the same Gajeel, because he said that even in her past. "You always want that! And my name is Juvia. Think you can say it? J-U-V-I-A."

She huffed as he barked out his weird "Gihihihihi" laugh. Very soon, she wasn't huffing anymore. Gajeel had his lips on her and Juvia was very stunned, that she didn't respond. She heard her friend (husband?) growl in annoyance, wanting her to open her mouth when she pulled away from him in shock.

Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow at Juvia's weird behaviour. Juvia noticed the look and quickly had to think of something. She was a very hygienic person, maybe this excuse would work.

"Ew Gajeel-kun, seriously? Morning breath." She waved her hand around her nose for good measure and Gajeel smirked at her before grabbing her and jumping out of the bed together. She yelled a little bit as Gajeel carried her to their adjoining bathroom.

"Thought you were over all that morning breath stuff, but fine, let's brush our teeth then, cos you ain't getting away without giving me my good morning kiss. You've been acting strange."

They grabbed their toothbrushes and started brushing their teeth and Juvia almost gagged and choked when she felt Gajeel's calloused hand take one of her round globes on her behind and give it a nice squeeze. She went red once more, but leaned into his touch. She still couldn't get over the fact that her and Gajeel get married! And the fact that he knew that she'd been acting weird all morning just showed that they actually could pass off as being more than perfect for each other.

They both finished and rinsed out their mouth and Gajeel lifted Juvia up. She was getting pretty used to him always carrying her and wrapped her legs around his torso with a giggle. She had to blend into this, and besides, it was fun. Gajeel had always been touchy feely.

"Now, I think I'm missing something..."

Juvia tilted her head and decided to play dumb. "Hmm, I don't know what that would be. Maybe you're hungry."

He smirked and brought his lips to her ear to give it a quick nip. "You're right, I am hungry. For you."

She shivered as he kissed her and she ran her hand through his straight hair. She had always been jealous that his hair is longer than hers, but she wouldn't have it any other way, especially not now. Her eyes were shut as she enjoyed the way he explored her mouth using just his tongue. He was so good at this. It should have bothered her that she was kissing her best friend, but something about it seemed so right. She loved the rough feel of his mouth and he literally wanted to devour her.

Eventually, they pulled away from each other, needing to breathe and Gajeel grinned. "NOW it's a good morning. Oh, eggs, bacon and a side of you would be _great_."

He received a punch for that one.

~x~

When they got to the guild, Juvia was beyond surprised to see Gray bouncing a child on his knee as he giggled in glee. Her jaw dropped when she noticed that a certain always drunk mage was the one sitting next to him, smiling as she was feeding the said child.

" _CANA WAS A LOVE RIVAL?! I never would have guessed it, she's always grabbing Lucy's breasts. She even grabbed mine!"_

Cana who was looking through the crystal ball with Lisanna and could hear Juvia's thoughts actually BLUSHED!

"Hey! I'm a very open person! But Gray? Wow, I would have never seen that one coming in _any_ of the alternative futures!"

Lisanna giggled until she peered into the ball and saw herself in the arms of a certain fire dragon slayer and it looked like she had buns in the oven. Her own blush surrounded her face and she had to look away. If that was to happen, she could actually die with happiness. Not like she was still holding out for Natsu, but it would be sweet if they actually did get married. They were childhood sweethearts afterall.

Gajeel made his way to the job board, claiming that they hadn't been on one in a few days now. Juvia had learnt that they were S class mages and when she was showering (with Gajeel), she had noticed that they both had matching S class mage tattoos, though hers was on her butt cheek and his was on his other shoulder, opposite to his Fairy Tail insignia. Juvia almost yelped at that one, instead, she glared at him and told him that she can't believe that he managed to talk her into getting it done on her butt.

After all, even if Juvia didn't know the history of their relationship in this future, she was pretty sure that it was Gajeel who had forced her to get it there. In fact, he smirked at her when she made that comment, alerting her that he did somehow sweet talk her into it. She made a mental note that if she did ever get with Gajeel, she won't have that mark there. But then again, she liked the fact that they had a little secret thing together and it was just for Gajeel to see. It was sexy.

Juvia made her way to Gray and couldn't help but coo at the little bundle of joy in Gray's arms. She had come to glare at the child, but right now, even she couldn't do such a thing. This baby was unbelievably cute.

"Who's mama's lil boy? Urzua is!"

The boy giggled and Cana took him from Gray's arms as Gray planted a kiss on his son's head and got up to go and talk to Natsu. Juvia plonked herself down into the seat that Gray once occupied and smiled at the little boy. Cana grinned at her friend before looking around and leaning in to whisper.

"I know you're not the real Juvia."

Juvia back tracked a little bit with a blink before panicking a little bit. She didn't think she was an intruder did she?! Cana noticed her facial expression and couldn't help but bark out a laugh, which in turn made little Urzua laugh as well. You can tell that Cana's laugh was contagious at home.

"Relax, I just remembered that this day 5 years ago, I used that spell on you! So, how's Gajeel so far?"

Juvia looked over at her husband who was talking to Lily. Actually, now that she thought about it, she didn't see Lily in the house. Maybe he went to the guild early or something. She smiled before turning her head back to the card mage. At this point, Urzua had reached out to pull Juvia's hair, so for it not to hurt too much, Cana handed her son over to the other woman.

"I...I was surprised don't get me wrong."

"You screamed and fell out of the bed, I think surprised is an understatement! Oh, sorry, remember, me and Lisanna are watching you through the crystal ball round about now!"

Juvia couldn't get over the fact that someone here knows that it's not really her, even though it is, just five years too early.

Lisanna then came and sat down with the two of them, determined not to be left out. She clapped her hands and her blue eyes were shining. She had that motherly glow that many spoke about when a woman was pregnant.

"Ooooh, I almost forgot that today is the day five years ago when we did that spell! I can't miss out, even though I kind of already knows what happens."

Juvia smiled and tickled the little boy under his armpit, making him double up in laughter.

"I was surprised as I was saying, but at the same time, I kind of saw it coming? Like how do we get together here? I bet it was something like 'If we don't get married by the time we're like 24, we get married to each other' or something like that, right?"

Lisanna shook her head, a smirk on her face. "Actually, it's way deeper than that, but we'll leave that for you to find out for yourself. Levy kind of got drunk and told Lucy why they broke up, but you don't know the reason yet. Can't have us ruining it for you."

Cana nodded her head. "Yeah, you can just ask him yourself why he fell for you. Just think of a good fake reason to why you feel for him too if he asks you back why you fell for him." They both laughed at Juvia's expression, understanding that she can't just randomly ask him. It would just be suspicious.

"Okay, how about we tell you this. In every alternative future, you've written diaries or journals, whatever you want to call those things. It will give you more information about your life."

Juvia sighed in happiness and Cana frowned. "You didn't think I wouldn't give you some sort of information package, just let you blindly walk into a future and mess it up, did you?"

Juvia gave her a look and tilted her head while Lisanna just straight up stared at her friend and Cana threw back her head to laugh at both of their reactions. She deserved that one. "Okay, okay, yes, I pretty much would, but when it comes to spells to do with the future, there's no messing about. I have standard protocols that I need to follow."

"Oi ameonna! Let's get going babe!"

Juvia had rolled her eyes when he called her 'ameonna' mumbling to herself that certain thing never change, but when she heard him call her babe, her insides went to mush and she felt like burning up on the spot. She bet that he knew what kind of reaction that would get out of her and she would most likely turn around to meet his smirking face. Oh yep, there it was. Her two friends started snickered as she passed Urzua onto Cana and the little boy sighed and hugged his mum, wanting his morning nap already.

"You two kids have fun now, don't do anything 5 years ago you wouldn't do!"

Juvia swear she had never seen red until this day and she wanted nothing more than to waterlock the life out of the usually drunk mage, but that would leave Urzua motherless and Gray would be nothing but pissed off with her. Besides, she would definitely get kicked out of the guild for such behaviour.

Instead, she jabbed a certain finger up at her and walked off to meet her best friend, wait no, husband. He held his arm out to her and she glomped it like usual, grinning up at him. With him, she realised that it was just so easy. With Gray, she would always try to get his attention with something big and flashy and it just wasn't her. With Gajeel, he already knew her crazy antics and he accepted her for who she was. He knew her inside and out and she him. She now understood what people meant by they want their other half to be their best friend.

"What's the job description? What the money looking like as well?"

"We're stealing an heirloom from the black market to return it to the rich owner. Money? They said it will all depend on how quickly we do it."

Juvia smirked as she saw Lilly come and sit on Gajeel's other shoulder. This was going to be fun. Back from their delinquent days of Phantom Lord, they were master thieves. That and in their early childhood, they needed to find a way to survive. Gajeel had just lost his dragon and he was by no means a goodie two shoes of a child, while on the other side of town, Juvia was an orphan who many didn't care for because of the rain she brought with her. Stealing something with high importance was as easy as breathing.

~x~

Their skills were flawless. Honestly, the hardest part about their day was actually finding the damn thing which took probably ten minutes top even if it did feel like it took a lifetime out of them. Thank Kami Lilly was an observant exceed. Stealing it? Oh please, that took less than 30 seconds. As much as Gajeel hated doing it (a further 5 minute argument), Juvia was to walk by, 'drop' something in front of the stall and bend down to pick it up. Gajeel swiped it so quickly, as well as swiping his wife out from in front of the perverted old man selling all his items.

Juvia giggled when she thought of how their day ended. They received a whopping great big prize of 10 million jewels which made them both drool at the sight of so much money. They didn't know how much the heirloom was worth, but all they knew was that they just hit the jackpot. Gajeel took her out to dinner and doted on her all night that Juvia didn't know where this sudden burst of affection actually came from, but she didn't say anything. Maybe this is how he was after every job. Lilly had taken his meal to go and mumbled something about the couple making him feel sick, but he was smirking when he said that.

He even insisted on piggy backing her, and after that heavy meal that they had just eaten, Juvia wasn't even going to bother declining such a wonderful request. She just jumped straight onto his back and sighed in happiness as the pressure off of her feet was lifted and she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep her steady on his back.

They walked back in comfortable silence, mostly because if Gajeel got the train, it would just kill the mood that had been set and she didn't want that at all. She liked this side of Gajeel and a part of her was scolding Levy for missing out. She couldn't wait to get back and read her journals to see what it was saying in there.

They goth through the door and Lily greeted them with a cup of tea in his hands. He even had tea set up for Juvia as Gajeel didn't even bother drinking the beverage that he deemed as garbage. Juvia hummed at the pleasant smell and thanked the teddy bear looking cat for his efforts and he merely bowed in respect. Juvia sighed

"I wish Gajeel-kun learnt respect from you."

"Miss Juvia, I can assure you as we both know, I have rubbed off on him in some ways. It's just a shame it wasn't a full change."

They both laughed as they watched a vein pop on his forehead and it looked like it wanted to explode. They laughed even harder and Gajeel just crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Well, you love it to some extent, coz here we are, married."

Juvia let her laugh slow down, but that didn't stop her from full on smiling as she came near him. She hadn't really kissed him since morning and she decided that she would very much like to taste the metal that lingered on his lips and tongue. With him, it felt and tasted so good.

"You're right, I love _you._ "

He noticed her coming closer to him and his look of annoyance turned into one of smirking happiness. He opened his arms for her to fall into and he leaned his head down to her while she leaned up. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

He kissed her hard and Lily knew that that was his cue to leave the two of them. He took a bunch of papers and magazines with him before he walked into his room and closed the door behind him to have some him time.

"I'm going to find a few nuts and bolts to snack on. You going upstairs?"

Juvia wanted to say no and that she was going to stay with him while he did so, but then she thought about the journals that she needed to read and she nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll wait for you upstairs."

She kissed him this time, letting their tongues fight for dominance. He let her win this one and she smiled into the kiss, moaning when Gajeel pulled her closer to him. She was a little bit of a masochist and thankfully, Gajeel knew that. That means he always knows what to do.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you."

It was so hard leaving his arms and Juvia wondered if she even needed to see the rest of her futures. Her and Gajeel were just so...good together. However, she was now curious as to what the other four guys would have to offer. After all, this was her best friend she was talking about, there's no way Gajeel could ever really see her like this, could he?

He slipped into the kitchen and Juvia made her way upstairs, wondering where the future her would keep her journals. When Cana had said she even kept such a thing, she was a bit surprised. That seemed like the sort of thing that Lucy would do, not her. She wasn't really a writer, so what is it that she would be writing about?

She soon found it in a chest of drawers where she kept her spare stash of ladies toiletries that wouldn't kit in the cabinet in the bathroom. That was smart, Gajeel hated all that womanly stuff, there was no way that he would ever look in there. She left the bedroom door open so that she could hear whenever Gajeel was going to come up the stairs.

She flicked through the book and stopped when she found something that started with Gajeel breaking up with Levy.

 _They broke up. Gajeel wouldn't tell me why, but he's been releasing a lot of his anger passive aggressively by trying to bake. At least I think he's angry. He keeps coming to me to bake and I have no idea why he would do such a thing, I mean, he's angry for Kami's sake! It just doesn't make sense! All I know is that both he and Levy made it mutual that they want to break up, and as his friend, I'm here to be here for him, not ask him annoying questions. I can't wait till I'm able to get Gajeel smirking and laughing that weird laugh again. Seeing him so straight faced is too weird for me._

Juvia shook her head. Of course Gajeel wouldn't tell her why he broke up with her, he probably still hasn't told her, even though that was about 3 years ago, judging by the year. She flicked again, turning through pages.

 _Okay, so I found out that he likes me. Gajeel actually likes me! It's so weird to think about him like that, but honestly, I think I like him back too. Ever since I gave up on Gray 2 years ago, I haven't really found anyone else interesting. Gajeel, my best friend, the one person who actually likes me, likes me in a way that could end up being love. I don't think I could have it any other way._

That was a lot for her to take in when she saw that entry. She noticed that the dates had been blurred out, so she couldn't really see when she wrote it. She hated the rules of the future. She carried on reading random bits of hers and Gajeel's relationship and then blushed whenever she saw things about her being ready to have a baby. She just couldn't imagine having a child with Gajeel! Oh Kami, just doing _it_ with Gajeel sounded weird enough!

She also noted that every year, Gajeel would show an insane amount of affection and it was always the same day, which was today. It was weird how the rules of the future allowed her to see the date on for this day, but not any other day. Again, it didn't say why, but Juvia was sick and tired of this. She was going to get some answers today.

Gajeel's footsteps started making it's way upstairs and Juvia jumped before she threw the journal back under all her items, but paused when she realised that there were pregnancy test boxes lying underneath it as well. She froze when she saw that three of the boxes had been opened and decided that she would quickly grab one and take it to the toilet. She also took one of Gajeel's shirt to get changed into.

Before Gajeel made it into the room, she was already locking the bathroom door to then check it out for herself. She peed on the strip and stood there, pacing around the bathroom. She didn't know why she was panicking so much when it wasn't really her getting pregnant. If she did get with Gajeel, she had a good 5 years before this situation was to happen.

She finally looked down at the test after minutes of stalling and found that she was actually pregnant. She stared and stared and stared. That was honestly all she could do. That was until she broke out into a grin. She had always wanted to be a mother and weirdly enough, Gajeel wouldn't make a bad dad either. After all, there were people like Natsu who was expecting. Gajeel wasn't as dumb as him, so their baby should be fine. She destroyed the test with her a water lock which completely broke the test before throwing it out of the window.

She stepped out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth and found that Gajeel was already in bed. He must have used the bathroom downstairs because he had showered once more and brushed his teeth. It made Juvia wonder how long she had been reading her journal.

She slid in next to him and he pulled her close, breathing in her scent and he sighed. Juvia smiled before clearing her throat.

"Gajeel-kun?"

"Hn?"

"I've realised that every year on this day, you always hold me tighter and show your caring side a lot more. Why? And this time, you _have_ to tell me, I'm sick and tired of being kept in the dar-"

"I just don't want to lose you."

Silence hung in the air as Juvia almost stopped breathing. She turned her head to find Gajeel's eyes staring at her. Those red piercing eyes just burned their way through her own eyes and she found herself going weak.

"What is Gajeel-kun talking about? I would never leave you."

She brought her hand up to cup his face, wondering how Gajeel above all people had an insecure side. It actually concerned her. She had never seen him as the type to be so insecure, so what had happened that got him all scared. He didn't think that she would up and leave him for Gray any time, did he? Despite the fact that Gray was with Cana and they had a child together.

"I know that woman! I'm talking about the time I thought you died. When we were against Tartarus and you were fighting that ghost guy. I thought I lost you. Today is the 5th year anniversary. I wasn't strong enough to save you that day, I just stood there like an idiot watching you. I probably looked like how Salamander looks everyday."

Juvia felt something move within her heart as Gajeel held the hand that was on his face. "That was when I realised that I needed you in my life more than anything. I thought I liked Levy, but I just kept on thinking about you. You're my best friend, and we have been since Phantom Lord. You know me and I know you. Losing you would have honestly just ended my life and I don't what I would have done. Don't expect me to say all this mushy stuff ever again!"

Juvia laughed and kissed him softly on his lips. She didn't know that he felt this way about her. Did he feel this way about her now? There was no way she could tell. She definitely wasn't going to go up to him when she got back to ask him, that's just embarrassing!

The kiss got intense and Gajeel crawled on top of her without breaking the kiss. He lay in between her legs as Juvia pulled him closer to her.

"Gajeel," she said so breathlessly as she pulled her head away from him. He gave her a questioning look as though to ask her why she stopped and ruined the mood. She just grinned at him, bursting with excitement.

"I've been meaning to tell to you something for a while now and I feel like now is the time before you sense a difference...I'm pregnant..."

She watched his face go from curious, to shock. Then they were rolling around in their bed, Gajeel spraying kisses on every part that he could reach on Juvia's body while she laughed at his actions. She could literally feel his happiness radiating through to her bones and she kept on laughing along with him.

Eventually, they stopped and they were both panting. "I can't believe you're having my baby. I'm gonna be such a great dad, teach them how to beat up the other kids, especially Salamander's and the Ice Princess' kid gihihihihi."

Juvia laughed with him. "I wonder whose magic he or she will get. Maybe they'll have their own magic different from ours?"

"Either way, they're gonna be a great mage. I mean not better than me, but they're gonna kick the Dragneel family right into the sky."

Lisanna almost broke the crystal ball, feeling strongly for her future family that may or may not come true. "Oh no they won't, my baby will slam your baby any day!"

Cana laughed and pulled her friend back down. "Shut up and watch, the first hour is about to pass, meaning Juvia is going to go onto her next husband in a bit."

Lisanna grumbled as she sat down, saying how their babies were now going to be rivals and it was all Gajeel's fault for saying such a thing. She was going to make sure that Natsu knocked some sense into Gajeel later on.

Gajeel felt a shiver run through him as he decided to hold Juvia in his arms. He couldn't help the grin that was on his face and he knew he was going to sleep happy tonight. His wife was pregnant with his child and he finally told her why he always held onto her so tightly this day every year.

Juvia held onto his arm as she snuggled into the bed. Gajeel had been a surprise, but it was a comfortable marriage and she wouldn't want it any other way when it came to Gajeel. She was still curious as to why things didn't work out with Levy, but she had an idea of Levy being jealous that Gajeel was always paying more attention to her because of what he watched happen to her.

She yawned, realising how tired she was. "Goodnight Gajeel-kun. I love you."

She received a squeeze as she smiled in her sleep, waiting for the next guy that she was going to end up waking next to.

* * *

So how was that? I hope you guys liked reading that! I've been working on this for like the past week, so I hope it was up to standards!

So probably over the next week or 2, I'll try and push out as many updates as I can before I disappear again because exams are coming up and obviously, I need to be able to pass my first year of uni lol.

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Don't forget that I love you guys, so if you could drop a review...you know...to show that you love me too, that would be FAB!

Lolita-chan


	2. Ice ice baby

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Yes, I am extremely aware that I have held this chapter from you and I sincerely apologize! I usually try to make sure I have the next chapter partially written before I release the next chapter, it's more effecient to work that way! I won't waffle on for too long, I'm at work and uploading this chapter on my phone lol.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **5 years and counting**

 **Ice ice baby**

Juvia's eyes slowly fluttered open as she drank in the room. It was modern looking, less dark and metally like Gajeel's room had been and there was light streaming in from the windows, as well a light breeze floating in as well, making the curtain blow in the breeze. It was warm and Juvia gathered that it was most probably a warm summer's day, because the breeze wasn't cold.

In fact, she looked down and she realised that she was naked.

She yelped as she sat up and brought up her blanket with her to cover her body. She looked next to her and saw that her space was empty and she raised an eyebrow at that. Wasn't she supposed to wake up next to her husband? How the hell is he not even in the bed with her?!

She heard the bedroom door open and her eyes widened when she saw who it was. Again, she couldn't really say that this was a surprise, but for her future self to give into his advances just showed that she definitely had enough of chasing after Gray with no results.

"Aww man, I thought I could surprise you by waking you up, but you're awake already. Happy birthday sweetheart."

"Lyon..."

Juvia trailed off as she watched him kiss her forehead and he set her breakfast in bed on the table next to her. She looked over it and her stomach started growling once her nose started smelling the food. It was her favourite, just the way she liked her eggs, she could smell the richness of the tea and...

"Is that a churro?"

"Lemon flavoured, just the way you like it."

Juvia jumped at the plate and brought it to rest on her lap, letting the blanket slip down, showing off her bare chest. A light blush dusted on her cheeks, but she couldn't react to it. Firstly, Lyon was her husband in this future and it's obvious that he has seen her body many times, especially if he's a stripper.

He came and sat down next to her with a smile. Juvia leaned into his arm as he wrapped it around her shoulder. Juvia noticed how hungrily he was looking at her churro and she laughed. It was a popular thing back in Oak Town and in Magnolia, they were pretty hard to come by, so the fact that Lyon made it for her was really cute.

She placed the churro in front of his lips and without any hesitation, he stretched out his neck and took a bite out of the churro, humming in delight. Juvia smiled at took her bite too. She had to say, she was impressed with his culinary skills.

"I'm a good cook."

Juvia snickered and rolled her eyes with a smile. She also noted that he had a cute ego on him. "Probably thanks to me."

"Ha ha ha."

He gave her a sarcastic laugh and Juvia laughed out at that one. She then realised that if she was married to Lyon, that also meant that she was no longer in Fairy Tail. She looked under the blanket at her left leg and noticed that her Fairy Tail insignia had been changed for the the Lamia Scale one. It was silver in colour and it reminded her of Lyon's own colour as well as his silver hair. She blushed at how cute that was.

"So seeing as today is your special day, me and the boys are going to be doing all the work today, you won't even have to touch anything. You get be Princess."

Juvia pouted. "I'm a Princess everyday, what are you talking about? I expect this treatment everyday, not just on my birthday!"

Lyon chuckled as he shook his head and brought his face close for a kiss. It was different from Gajeel's. Where the iron dragon slayer had been demanding and hungry for her, Lyon took his sweet little time. It felt like it was unravelling her, making her melt into his mouth. She moaned at the wonderful sensations he gave her and gasped when his hand snaked out and cupped her breast. She jumped, but could imagine what Cana would say if she didn't 'blend in.'

" _Wait, we have KIDS?!"_

Juvia wanted to freeze, but she knew she couldn't. It would gain Lyon's attention and then he would be worried and she didn't think she could handle a worried Lyon, mostly because she knows that he would be so cute about it.

He ran his thumb against her cheek as they looked at each other and Juvia noticed the love in his eyes. It looked like his love ran deeper than 'love at first sight' and Juvia felt bad for turning him down without even giving him a chance, especially when she knows how much of a gentleman he is.

"I love you so much. I don't think I've told you that today."

Juvia's heart stopped in her throat as she held onto his hand. He gave her breakfast in bed and he even made her personal favourite that reminded her of the better part of her childhood. She giggled a little bit, almost sounding nervous and feeling guilty of how she treated him back in her own timeline.

"That's because you've been slaving over a hot stove for me. I love you too, _Lyon-sama._ "

That seemed to be right name to call him because he beamed before smirking. He pulled her closer by her waist, his nose nuzzling her neck the moment she put her tray on her bedside table. She blushed heavily as she laughed at the way he was tickling her.

"Well, yesterday before they went to bed, I told the little monsters to stay put for a while, so maybe we could..."

"MUMMY, DADDY!"

There was a shout and a crash as there were two small male voices yelling at each other. They were obviously fighting and fussing, angry with each other.

Both of the parents froze when they could hear the roar of their kids and Lyon let out a groan before falling back in the bed. Juvia squeaked, realising that they would want to come and see them, so she looked on the floor and found her discarded panties and a shirt that looked like it belonged to Lyon and threw it all on. Then, her two kids slammed into the room and Juvia could tell that there was no way that they were older than six.

Juvia literally had to hold herself back from cooing at the adorable kids that her and Lyon made. They were identical twins and their hair stood up just like their dad's, only one of them had the same hair colour as Juvia and the eye colour of Lyon, while the other had the same hair colour as Lyon and Juvia's eyes. Juvia's eyes literally started watering up when she realised that these were _her_ kids.

" _They're waaaay cuter than Urzua was!"_

Cana almost smashed her crystal ball in anger as she wished that she still had the first's fairy glitter magic. She looked devilish as a gust of wind came from nowhere and a shadow was cast over her face, giving her an evil look. Lisanna jumped at her sudden actions as Cana's chair fell back from the speed that she had used from standing up.

"You think your two _brats_ are cuter than my baby boy?! Oh it's on, you water witch! My baby will ice make BOTH of your two shrimps into oblivion, I'll make sure of it!"

Lisanna smirked as she grabbed the card mage and forced her to sit down. She was going to shut Cana down the same way she had shut her down about Gajeel saying that his child would beat hers up any day. "Why don't you just shut up and watch? Besides, it's not even in the same timeline."

Cana threw a stink eye at Lisanna who purposely used the same words that she did when she was mocking her for protecting a baby that may or may not be born. She then just rolled her eyes as they went back to watching Juvia. Okay, so maybe now she could see that motherly instincts just kick in and there was nothing she could do about it. She deserved that one.

"Can't say I'm surprised seeing Lyon. He always did want to get her to bed, didn't he?"

"Cana! He actually does love her more than trying to get her to bed!"

She laughed when Lisanna hit her arm and she just rubbed the spot. "Must be pretty weird now though because technically, Lyon is older than her by 7 years."

"Eh, well 7 years isn't really that long when you think about it. I would only start freaking out if there was a 10 year gap."

Cana was about to say something when she stopped and turned to face Lisanna. The take over mage didn't really know why she was looking at her like that, so she just stared back at her, wondering when she was going to stop. Eventually, she got annoyed and she retaliated.

"What?"

"Nothing really. Just wondering where the little innocent _Lisa_ -chan has gone. So what you're saying is, you would go out with a guy up to _10 years_ older than you?"

"If I really loved him, yes."

Cana's jaw dropped before she chuckled and poured herself a drink. "Lisa-chan is all grown up!"

"Oh shut it! Don't we have a little water mage to be spying on?"

Cana just smirked as she turned her attention back to the crystal ball, much to Lisanna's pleasure. The white haired mage smiled and focused her own attention on the same ball.

" _I_ wanted to come and say happy birthday first, but Mizuki dragged my leg!" That was the little kid with the white hair talking. Okay, so Juvia gathered that her son with the blue hair was called Mizuki. She snorted in her mind, real original. Maybe he was going to be the water mage after her or something. Now she needed to learn the name of the silver haired child. Hopefully it wasn't Urzua which was obviously using Ur's name.

"Because I wanted to say happy birthday! Mummy, Samui jumped on my back first, that's why I had to drag him by his leg!"

Juvia tested his name in her head. Samui wasn't bad, it just meant cold. Funny. The two boys started bickering and Lyon sighed before sitting up. "I thought I told you two that I wanted some early morning alone time with mummy and that by 10 o'clock, we can set up her surprise?"

They both looked sheepish, but Juvia saw the cheeky looks on their faces. It looks like they got that trait from their father. She laughed as she scooped them both in her arms. If they were about the age of 5, how old would that make her here? She looked over at the birthday card that the boys gave her and noticed the digits 25 on it. Okay, so not that old yet then.

"It's okay, both of you can say happy birthday to me together then. I still love you both the same."

The two boys looked at each other and nodded their head and smiled. "Happy birthday mummy!" They both shouted in sync and then kissed her on either cheek at the same time. Juvia couldn't help but coo at that and she heard Lyon grumbling in the background, something about the twins being creepy when they did stuff like that and she giggled.

"Okay boys, go and get ready for the day. I'll help you both shower-"

"Nuh uh uh! That's my job today. Remember, you're the Princess, so you get to do nothing all day. We wait hand and foot on you. In fact, I even bought you a train ticket so that you can head back to Fairy Tail and hang out with your friends for the day."

The boys jumped out of her arms as they headed back into her room, but not without sneaking off with a churro each. Juvia just shook her head with a smile on her face as they shut the door. Juvia liked this wake up, it was cute. She had twins boys who were just adorable and Lyon actually did a lot for her to make her comfortable. Honestly? She would pick this marriage over Gajeel's. Yeah, she liked Gajeel, but it was just too awkward for her. She saw him as a brother, not a lover! Lyon had more of a chance than him. All she had to do was get back to her timeline and clear the air with Gajeel that she was okay and he can go ahead and settle down with Levy while she found someone else.

"You didn't have to get me a train ticket back you know. I wouldn't have minded having family time you know."

"I know, but you're always so busy, looking after the kids and being so good at it. You still find the time to go on jobs as well, I don't know how you do it. I'm so tired all the time!"

"Yeah, but you're probably tired with from all that spinning that the old woman makes you do."

Juvia had mumbled that to herself when she remembered how crazy his guild master actually was and she didn't expect for him to hear it, but he did and he laughed and nodded. "She does make me spin a lot doesn't she? Eh, she's always saying that I'm not strong enough. I think I am!" He flexed his biceps in front of her, wiggling his eyebrows.

Juvia laughed and lay back down next to him. "Yes you are and I'm sure the boys think so too." He threw an arm over her waist and pulled her closer. Juvia had to mentally thank the boys for their distraction. She didn't know what she would have done if they hadn't. Yeah, she might be able to accept that she might get married to Lyon, doesn't mean she was ready to do the deed!

"I wish we could stay like this all day, buuut, me and the boys have stuff we need to do for, so up you get sexy!"

Her face was on fire when she heard what he called her and Lyon burst out laughing, shaking his head. "5 years into our marriage and you're still blushing when I call you sexy, Kami I love you." He gave her a slow kiss which Juvia couldn't seem to get enough of, before he pulled her up from the bed and pushed her in the direction of the bathroom. "Now, get going."

He patted her butt and winked while Juvia blushed and scurried off into the bathroom.

~x~

Cana and Lisanna were waiting for her at the train station and the three of them fell into a huge hug. Cana grabbed Juvia around her neck and squeezed her face in between her breasts, a bottle of some sort of alcohol in her hands.

"Hey hey, if it isn't little miss Juvia! How is the big 25 treatin' ya? Five more years and you're 30!"

Juvia laughed. She had learnt quite early on that Cana was touchy with everyone and she was always Cana's target for whenever Lucy wasn't around. This Cana was pretty much the same and Juvia made a mental note that it's not like Edolas where their personalities were completely different, this was just a potential future of them.

"Cana is older than Juvia!"

"Heheehee, you're only as old as you feel and me? I feel 18." Cana released her and gave a sexy wiggle with her hips, catching the attention of a few men who were standing around. Lisanna snorted and they started heading out of the station.

"So how are you finding Lyon? Better than Gajeel?"

Juvia jumped, forgetting that Cana and Lisanna in any future remembered the fact that she was hopping through futures. She blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"You guys already know, but whatever. Juvia liked Gajeel-kun, but Juvia couldn't help but feel weird. He may be the only one who knows Juvia inside and out, but we're brother and sister, not lovers! Lyon-sama made more sense because Juvia clearly got tired of waiting on Gray and finally gave Lyon-sama a turn. He treats Juvia like a Princess."

Cana snorted then and Lisanna swatted her friend, listening to Juvia intently. "Sounds like you landed yourself a keeper in this future. Lyon has always been smitten over you, of course he would. In fact, you're his Queen."

Juvia thought back about their little morning and how cute it had been and she blushed once more. Lyon seemed to be able to do that. "Juvia even has two cute twins. Mizuki and Samui. Juvia is just in love with her babies."

Now she was gushing and Cana smiled before taking a huge swig of her drink, offering it to the other two girls. Juvia took it without hesitation and the other two stared at her in surprise. She grinned at them.

"I'm 25 today, I have a sexy loving husband and two adorable little kids. I will drink to that thank you very much." She gulped it down with a giggle, wiping the her mouth with the back of her hand. Lisanna laughed and took a swig as well. Years of drinking with Cana proved that they weren't lightweights, so one gulp in the daytime wouldn't hurt them one bit. Cana laughed and shook her head at her friends.

"I'm a bad influence."

Lisanna and Juvia shared a look and turned to their alcoholic friend. "We know."

They laughed before Juvia remembered something. "Juvia hasn't found a diary here yet, so she's just going to ask you guys straight. Cana, who have you hooked up with and Lisanna, who is the guy that makes you blush?"

Cana chuckled. "I forget that even though you're not Juvia from our timeline or dimension, you ARE still Juvia. Well, I hook up with Bacchus from time to time, not like that's reeeeally a surprise." Juvia shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't really. If anything, it was a surprise that she got with Gray in the first future she went to, though she could tell that Urzua wasn't at all planned. After all, she read that Gray and Cana only got together because she was pregnant.

Lisanna blushed and held up her ring to the girls. It seemed like even Cana didn't know about the ring before the drink that she had in her mouth ended up flying back out, but in the other direction of the girls so that it wouldn't spray them. "HE PROPOSED?!"

Juvia was jumping about. "Who, who?!"

"Gray."

Juvia raised an eyebrow at that and stopped jumping about. "When did Lisanna ever like Gray?" Juvia felt weird. It was almost as though because she was under this spell, she couldn't find it in herself to actually like Gray. She wasn't even angry that Lisanna was getting married to him, she was just confused as to _how_ they were now getting married."

Lisanna could sense that her friend actually wasn't pissed off as they continued walking. "Well, Natsu and Lucy got together and I thought I was fine with that, you know? You were with Lyon, so calling you down for a chat was highly unlikely and Cana decided to sleep with Bacchus for the fifth time that day."

"Hey! I was _extremely_ horny that day!"

Juvia laughed. "Let me guess, Cana tried to stay sober?"

"We know that the only time I stay sober is when I'm doing the S class mage trials because it takes so much concentration, but now that I am one, I'm never really sober, so excuse me for pushing my sober concentration levels on being horny!"

Everyone in the streets were staring at the three women, but they didn't even care much. They had learnt that they didn't really care about what the civilians thought about them, after all, they are members of Fairy Tail. Well in Juvia's case, was a member of Fairy Tail. Everyone expected this sort of behaviour from them.

"Okay, Lisanna hasn't finished telling her story and I would like to know what happens next!"

"Okay, okay! Well I couldn't call on my girlfriends to come and talk about it could I? Mira was a HUGE no no because she thought I was over Natsu and was shipping NaLu so hard. She would have just babied me or something and that is NOT what I wanted. Instead, I found Gray. We just started talking and he knew that it was going to be awkward going on jobs with the two of them, so I offered to start coming, as well as going on jobs just the two of us. Now here we are, he proposed to me."

Lisanna smiled hugely and Juvia cooed at the story before she looked up at where they stopped. She knew that the train station wasn't usually this far from the guild, so she was curious as to where they took her to. She raised an eyebrow.

"SURPRISE!"

The rest of the girls came jumping out of the spa, all dressed up in robes already. Lucy, Levy, Mira, Evergreen, Erza and even Wendy, they were standing there, smiling as they were holding a banner saying 'Happy birthday Juvia.' Juvia's face lit up when she saw the girls of her old guild standing there, ready to welcome her in. Cana threw away her bottle, claiming that there was more free booze inside for her, that she didn't need that one.

"W-what?! What's going on?"

"Blame that hubby of yours. To think that he booked out the whole spa for just us girls for your birthday today! As if Natsu would ever do that for me, he would destroy the spa before remembering it's my birthday."

Everyone laughed at that as they all pushed Juvia inside the building. Well, Erza dragged her inside, clearly excited that she was going to be using the spa in private, so there were definitely going to be no peeping toms.

"Wait, so Lyon-sama did this? Wow, he really kept this hidden from me!"

The girls laughed as all headed down to the showers. Cana, Lisanna and Juvia stripped of their clothes before heading into shower before using the hot springs. Juvia blushed when she thought of the way Lyon doted on her. She loved the attention, it was something she had always wanted in her life really.

Evergreen was in the shower next to her and noticed the blush on her face before smirking and calling out to all the other girls. "Hey, Juvia is blushing! I wonder if she's thinking of ways to repay her hubby for this wonderful surprise."

She wiggled her eyebrows and the other girls laughed, save for Juvia herself who groaned. Cana decided to join in as well. "Then in 9 months time, we can see baby number 3 pop out. Or who knows, she might only always have twins and another 2 can pop out."

The girls fell about laughing and Juvia snapped her fingers, making the water go cold for them all as they all screamed and jumped, throwing glares at her. Juvia just smirked and waved.

"I'm the birthday girl."

~x~

The surprises hadn't ended there at all. The girls had all gone shopping for dresses, again with money that Lyon had given them and they were heading to the guild. Thinking back on the amount that Lyon had spent just for today, it made Juvia wonder how rich they actually were. They sure were modest about it with their cute house.

The guild doors opened and inside were all the men. Juvia's eyes lit up as she stared at the decorated guild in awe. Today really had been planned out carefully, and that is what she likes. Careful planning and Lyon was one of them, all just to make her happy. Right now, she was ecstatic.

"HAPPY 25TH BIRTHDAY JUVIA!"

Natsu then made fire shoot out of his mouth and Juvia laughed, tears in her eyes. She was pretty sure that she had never had a birthday like this. After all, she didn't really remember telling anyone when her birthday was, it must have been Lyon who tipped off the guild. Her eyes found her husband who rushed forward to sweep her off of her feet and she squealed in delight as the other girls went to go and find their respective men.

"Lyon, I can't believe you did this for me! I love you."

Lyon chuckled as he shook his head and kissed his wife's forehead. "You sure? I was pretty sure that at one point, you were so onto me and the boys. Do you know how hard it was to keep their bloody mouths shut about the whole thing?"

Juvia giggled before her two children came stumbling through the crowd, laughing and wanting their mother's attention. She picked them both up as they kissed either cheek once again and hugged her. She liked this life, she decided, a bit more than Gajeel's. Maybe because she already got to meet her children here and Lyon made her 25th extremely special.

She felt something cold on land on her head when she was sitting down and looked up to see Lyon smiling down at her. She touched the object and found an ice crown, making her blush.

"There, I knew you were missing something. A crown for my queen."

Juvia wanted to put her hands to her face and just swoon like old times, but she had to hold herself. Lyon noticed her hands twitch and he smirked at her, knowing his wife extremely well. Juvia saw his smirk and somehow, she knew that she had been caught out.

"What?"

"You want to swoon so badly right now, don't you?"

"YES!"

She did anyway as she fell forward to hug him and Lyon laughed his head off, throwing back his head to do so. Juvia couldn't help but laugh as well. She enjoyed this scene, seeing Lyon smile down at her like she was the only thing that mattered to him, other than their children of course. She had always longed for someone to look at her like that and it was always Gray she was looking for, but maybe her friends were right. Maybe it was time for her to let Gray go and actually find someone who really loved her. After all, Lyon was always there.

"I love you, Lyon-sama," she whispered to him. Even above all the noise, above all the music that was blaring in the background, Lyon could always hear his wife. He let a silly grin fall on his face. He had loved this woman from the day his eyes fell on her and even though she was chasing Gray, he chased her too until he finally got her. He loved with his whole being.

"I love you too, Mrs Vastia."

The name sent shivers down Juvia's spine, liking how that sounded more than Juvia Redfox. Here, she was Juvia Vastia and she liked it.

~x~

Before long, the party ended and Lyon has checked his family into a hotel. The boys had been playing with all the other kids and eating as much as their little stomachs could hold, making them fall asleep. Juvia had gone to carry Samui, but Lyon shook his head, claiming it's still her birthday until they fall asleep and wake up the next morning. He carried both their children and up and into the adjoining room where they changed them and tucked them into bed.

Finally, the couple got dressed for bed and Lyon jumped onto the bed before beckoning for his wife to join him. She laughed and followed suit before his arms flew around her.

"So, did I do well or what?"

He smirked at her as she snuggled up to him, a smile on her face. Lyon wasn't actually so bad and he did fulfill the fairytale fantasy that she always had in her mind when it concerned Gray. When the spell was over, she knew that she will most probably let him take her out and see where it goes from there.

"You did very well today Lyon-sama, I was very impressed with what you've done for me. I can't believe you did that for me, how can I ever-"

"Repay me? Juvia! You're my wife, I love doing this stuff for you! If you really want to repay me, don't stop loving me."

Juvia raised her head and gave him a soft kiss on the lips with a smile on her face.

"Never."

* * *

So how was that chapter for you guys? Was it okay? I feel like I could have done way more with that! Once again, I'll cut down on my waffling, writing this on a phone is hard!

Don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Reviews are cool, so are all of you!

Lolita-chan


	3. Electrifying

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So I am aware that this chapter is LONG over due, and I honestly have a reason. Writer's block. Oh MAAAAAN that hit me like a train! This chapter is not the original idea, I actually had something more bleak in mind and I had it all written out until I looked at it and thought FUCK this! This is supposed to be a hilarious story, not some stuck in mud piece of crap! Sooooo, I changed the whole chapter. EVERY. LAST. WORD.

And as you can see, it took quite some time to write up one chapter, delete it and then write out another one. All I can say is that I have finally written out this chapter. Don't get me wrong though, I'm not happy with it. I had a review like a LONG TIME AGO by someone called **endingsarenotalwaysbad** saying that they would have loved to see Juvia struggle a bit more with when she woke up next to Lyon, because they loved how natural it seemed when Juvia was surprised when she woke up next to Gajeel. I was really trying to recreate that sort of vibe again in this chapter. Preeetty sure I failed though lol.

Anyway, without wasting anymore time, I'm sorry my grammatical and spelling errors. Disclaimers are boring.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **5 years and counting**

 **Electrifying**

Juvia groaned as she woke up groggily. She felt as if she was too tired to wake up, but something had made her do so, which was weird. She had always considered herself a morning person, so her being reluctant to wake up was something that definitely should NOT be in her bones.

She was at full attention when she realised that she was still in the spell and she groaned once again. Two groans in the space of 2 minutes? Not good. She had honestly had enough of waking up next to someone new that wasn't Gray. She got it, she had different choices in guys, but why didn't anyone understand that she just wanted him?!

"You finally up, ame?"

Her eyes snapped open as she was staring out of the window in front of her, her heart quickened in speed. She had her back to her new husband for the day and she was honestly very, _very_ surprised. There was no way she could have ever prepared for being told she would be married to such a man. Gajeel was like her best friend, it was just one of those things you could see happening but you didn't want to. She knew she would give into Lyon in at least _one_ lifetime.

" _Juvia must have been out of her mind in this world...More so than I am now!"_

There was only one other person who called her ame and there was no way it could have been Gajeel again in this lifetime. Either way, she knew the deep voice was that reverberating through her chest. She seemed to panic when she felt the other side of the bed dip down and he chuckled near her ear.

"You know I can hear your heart rate increase right? That and your breathing pattern is different from when you sleep. You can't pretend with me."

Juvia squeezed her eyes tight as if to further pretend that she couldn't hear him. She could feel his body so close to hers and once again, she noticed that she was sleeping in the freaking nude. She felt his hand run through her hair and she tensed up before she actually found it really relaxing. She snuggled into him and his arm tightened around her, making her feel like he was sending electrical impulses down her spine.

"L-Laxus..."

She finally said his name out loud, almost as if she had to say his name to actually believe that in one of her futures, Laxus was a potential husband of hers. How in the hell?! Well, it was understandable. She had gotten extremely close with him from back when they did the games together, so Juvia could only guess that it sparked up from there.

She opened her eyes and turned her head so that she was looking up directly at him. He was leaning up against the headrest of the bed and his arm was draped around her lazily. He smirked down at her, his broad chest on for show and his muscles toned and firm. She noticed that he had a few more tattoos gracing his body and she couldn't complain about them at all. She found herself biting her bottom lip at the sight of the delicious man. How was she lucky to get good looking men to be her future husbands?

" _Oh Kami, Juvia is so going to hell."_

Cana licked her lips as she was watching. "If Juvia doesn't claim him and Mira doesn't want him, I might have to try my own luck in getting me a slice of that hunk." Cana was watching on with Lisanna rolling her eyes next to her, but she too couldn't deny that Laxus was an extremely sexy man that many women would love to hop into bed with, yet here he was, married to Juvia.

"Juvia is so lucky, getting to spend time with these guys! I'm pretty sure she'll never be able to look at them the same again though. As much as I think her and Gray would be really compatible, he is starting to annoy me with his cold shoulder towards her. If Laxus can man up about his feelings, then excuse does Gray have? Juvia deserves better."

Cana finally tore her eyes away from Laxus' body and nodded. "The thing with this spell is that it's not making up these scenarios with just any random guy. It's finding guys who have some sort of attachment or crush on Juvia already, hence why she should broaden her choices. If Gray ends up being in the last two, she may have a chance with him, but if not..."

"It shows that he is not in the slightest bit interested in Juvia in that way at all." Lisanna finished off the sentence with a furrow in her eyebrows, frowning a little bit as they thought about their over emotional friend. Cana nodded her head, knowing that when the spell was over, she was going to have to try and find a way to tell Juvia that, but knowing her, she wouldn't believe her.

"We can deal with that hurdle once we get to it, right now, we're watching her and a potential husband."

"Why are you so jumpy? It's understandable I guess, I did rock your world last night." He winked down at her and Juvia blushed deeply, hiding her face in his chest, and resting her hand there as he laughed. Juvia snuck a peek up at him and caught him in the moment of him laughing and she found herself smiling. It was contagious, it was something that he didn't do often enough. Well not the Laxus that she was friends with now anyway.

"Don't talk so freely about it, Laxus."

"Aww, I see you've even dropped the -sama from my name. I like it. Reeeeally made me need to impress you last night."

Juvia gasped at his words and hit his arm as he laughed once more. She had remembered the girls saying that Laxus was a little perverted back in his days before she had joined the guild and when he was reckless. She was yet to meet that side of him seeing as he had calmed down a lot considerably from those days. His excommunication did him well, but Juvia always wanted to get to know _him._

" _Careful what you wish for, Juvia."_

He grabbed her hand and kissed it as she watched him with a shocked expression. She really wasn't used to seeing this side of him. He reminded her of Gajeel, but at the same time didn't. Nothing had changed between her and Gajeel's relationship when she was married to him, but with Laxus, it's like he showed her a side that nobody else knew about. It warmed her heart to think that only he would act this way with her. It made her feel special.

"I've got a few meetings to attend to today, think you'll be alright without me?"

Juvia tilted her head. "Meetings?"

Laxus nodded. "Remember, my meetings..." He received a blank look. "The guild master one..."

Juvia's eyes widened, but Laxus thought it was with recognition, not knowing that his wife was not the one from this timeline and did not actually know that he was guild master. She thought that role had been passed onto Erza, but knowing her, she probably didn't accept it.

"Oh, so when will you be back?"

Laxus smirked and shrugged. "Pretty late I guess. Gramps used to take a whole day before he would come back. Why, you gonna miss me?"

The retort that Juvia had on her tongue was quick and she had no time to hold it back. "You wish."

Laxus hissed and held his hand over his heart area, acting as if he had just been shot. "Ahh, you wound me ame, that hurt deep you know."

He slowly slid off of the bed and when Juvia tried to sit up, her eyes widened before she didn't even bother attempting to move again. " _Judging by the pain I'm feeling, I'm guessing you already wounded me last night. Kami am I sore!"_

Laxus snickered at her attempt to get up and she threw him the dirtiest look she could muster as he shivered and walked his way over to the bathroom. Juvia looked up the ceiling as if trying to say a silent prayer to her two friends watching her. She genuinely couldn't move and it made her pale cheeks turn a nice healthy rosy colour. She had always imagined having sex with Gray, but never in a million years would she had ever thought that it would have been this good with someone else that she would be extremely sore the next morning.

She sighed and thought deeply about her option. Maybe it was really time to let Gray go. She figured that he did like her, but only as a nakama. He was always ready to reject her love when it came to it, but he was ready to go on missions with her and be best buddies.

She thought about her growing relationship with Laxus and how he was becoming a very good friend of hers. When he came back to the guild from his excommunication, Juvia was afraid of him. Horribly afraid of him. She had shown joy like the others in the guild had at the time of him coming back, but it was all fake. Deep down, she was scared of what the lightning dragon slayer could do. His lightning lacryma that had sent her body into shock and spasms for near enough a good month was enough to haunt her.

Then he approached her one day, a day where she was by herself, all alone in the market buying things. She had sensed him behind her and she didn't even need to turn around for her to know it was him. Ever since she was electrocuted, she was able to sense him, almost as if the lightning had bonded with her. At first, it was the perfect way for her to avoid him and never see him, but she had been so engrossed in buying things, she hadn't realised he was there. Until it was too late that is.

"Juvia."

Her back stiffened as she still didn't turn around. She heard him sigh, and it was like she could feel his breath on her neck. Just how close was he? She couldn't even reply. She had never been so afraid of a person before, what was happening? Maybe it was because of what he had done to Gajeel as well before she got electrocuted.

"Juvia, I know you're scared of me. What I did was unforgivable, and I'm really sorry for it. I was mad that bad people like you who tried to wreck the guild were allowed to join our guild, while my dad who was a member before was kicked out by his own father. I've had time to go around wandering and thinking, even meditating and I've finally gained patience and calmness, not just being hot tempered."

Juvia remembered the apology word for word because it had shocked her so much at the time. She remembered him asking for her to talk to him, but she hadn't known what to say. She turned to face him eventually and smiled, the fear slowly turning into caution. She saw where he was coming from. She shrugged at him.

"It's fine, Juvia thanks Laxus for his honesty and for his apology. Juvia is sorry for attacking Fairy Tail too." She was looking up at him but she soon started feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. It was like he was watching her for something, so when he couldn't find what he was looking for, he nodded and patted her head, much like Gajeel does.

"Good, I don't want you to be scared of me anymore, we're nakama now, alright?"

Juvia nodded with a huge smile on her face.

Juvia laughed at that memory. Maybe in this lifetime, that's where her relationship with Laxus had started. It wouldn't really be a bad place to start. Of course the story would have formed even more once they were put on a team together for the gmg.

She must have been thinking about her past with Laxus for quite some time, because soon enough, the said man came sauntering out of the bathroom, hair wet and a white towel hung low on his hips, dangerously loose. Juvia felt her heart quicken once more.

" _Juvia is never going to get used to this! Juvia's heart is about to explode! And so is her lady garden!"_

Laxus turned and flashed her a dangerous look and Juvia almost flinched. Instead she gave him a curious look. "What?"

Laxus shook his head. "Nothing, just wanna look at my sexy wife who can't seem to get up from the bed for a specific x-rated reason."

Juvia's face went from ghost to tomato in 3 seconds and she sat up slowly in the bed, using her water magic to help soothe the pain.

"Don't even flatter yourself."

"Aww, not even a little bit?"

Juvia shook her head and realised that using her water magic meant that she could actually move properly. She mentally cheered and sat up properly on the bed. She had dragged up the covers with her, so that she could hide her body and it made Laxus raise an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. Juvia knew that he thought she was acting weird, but she couldn't help it! Her being married to Laxus came as a huge shock! Besides, just because they were married in this future, didn't really mean that Juvia was comfortable with him looking at her body.

Suddenly he dropped his towel and Juvia almost passed out. She had wanted to scream, much like she had done when she woke up next to Gajeel, but she wouldn't have an excuse this time around if she did. Instead, she screamed with her mouth closed which still caught her husband's attention.

"You alright, babe?"

" _He even called Juvia babe. Laxus is trying to kill Juvia for sure."_

Juvia didn't even bother trying to lie about anything. She looked him dead in the eyes, feeling a little flustered, before she spoke.

"So you're telling me, that I let you near me last night...with that?"

Laxus looked so confused as he was wondering what the hell his crazy and whacky wife was talking about, until he decided to look down, and it suddenly dawned on him. He smirked when he realised that she was talking about his package.

"Well, who else am I supposed to go near with it? Lucy?"

Juvia didn't know why hearing Lucy's name pissed her off, even though she knew that he was joking. Maybe it was because at some point, Laxus himself had a crush on Lucy.

"Oi, green ain't your colour ame, I think blue is. Besides, you seemed pretty happy to be near this little dragon, why are you screaming now?"

"That's not little!"

Juvia stood up on the bed and walked over to the side where Laxus was. At this point, she didn't mind if she was naked. She especially didn't mind when she noticed that Laxus couldn't take his eyes off of her body. She felt her chest swell with pride as she felt courage course through her veins.

"I know you're joking, but I feel like I have to convince you that Lucy isn't the one for you."

" _I need to work on my jealousy."_

Laxus didn't look like he minded at all. In fact, he loved the little private show that Juvia was giving him. "I would love to see what you've got for me. I might need to compare it."

He wrapped his arms around her body as she was stood on the side of the bed and Juvia almost moaned at the spark that they had both given off when they came into contact with one another. She raked her hands in his hair and he looked up at her. Because he was so tall, even though she was standing on the bed, he didn't really have to look up at her that much.

" _Juvia can do this. It's fine. This is Juvia's third husband of the day, Juvia should gather some courage. Juvia should stop being so scared that no one likes her, when in reality, there are potentially 5 different men out there who love Juvia so much, they would happily marry her."_

The pep talk that she gave herself seemed to work, because after staring into Laxus' eyes who seemed to look at her with nothing but pure love (and lust), she leaned down and initiated the kiss.

There was another spark and suddenly the kiss got deeper and hotter. Laxus' tongue made its way into her mouth and she let him. She didn't even bother trying to fight for control, because she loved it when someone else did.

Before long, Laxus grabbed her off of the bed and she was in his arms, her legs wrapped around his torso as their bodies were now close together. The kiss got rougher and Juvia decided in that moment, that dragon slayers were probably the best kissers. They were so wild and untamed, just like she had always wanted her love life to be. She's pretty sure that it's no secret that she's a masochist anyway.

Her back was pressed up against the wall and Juvia moaned into Laxus' mouth where he growled. Soon, her lips felt light from the loss of Laxus' lips on them and he was sucking at her neck. She gasped as she angled her neck for him to reach it better.

"L-Laxus, don't forget you've g-got meetings to go to today."

He sighed against her neck, but planted one last kiss on her lips before he put her back down. "But now you've given me a reason to not wanna go. You did this to me."

Juvia giggled and shook her head. She noticed a t-shirt of his and put it on, when she heard a groan. "I think that secretly, you don't want me to go."

She gave him a confused look, until she noticed the hunger in his eyes and shook her head. She couldn't stop her cheeks from turning a deep crimson shade. She really couldn't get used to the fact that she was able to _turn someone on._ She had always thought that she was plain and ugly.

"Bad dragon. I'm going to make breakfast, hurry up and get dressed, then come and eat."

"Are you on the menu this morning, because you're all I need."

Juvia felt a tingle run through her, as we as deja vu. Gajeel had something along those lines to her as well. Definitely a dragon slayer thing.

" _Great, Juvia thinks this spell has made Juvia have a thing for freaking dragon slayers."_

Cana and Lisanna were watching the whole scene in front of them with their jaws touching the floor. They were actually in shock over what they had just seen.

"I...I never knew Juvia would have it in her to do that." Lisanna had spoken first. Juvia was a shy character until Gray was thrown the situation, then you realised all her darkest and wildest fantasies. Lisanna knew that Juvia was holding back slightly with the first two guys that the spell had paired her with, but with Laxus, Juvia had thrown caution to the wind and just not cared. It was good to see her that way.

"That sexy bitch, I _knew_ she was a little minx with her crazy imagination, but to think that she almost got it on with _Laxus_?! When the spell is over, I'm gonna have to celebrate with her. Maybe even get her drunk to see who she gets with!"

Cana was loving this. Gray was her best friend, but Juvia was her first female best friend from when she proved that she was no longer the Phantom girl that Freed made her out to be. She loved the girl to pieces and wanted nothing but happiness for her, so for her to come out of her shell with Laxus, she couldn't help but want to set up the couple for real.

" _I might have to rope Mira in to overshadow this matchmake."_ Cana paused in her thoughts after thinking that through. She wasn't quite sure if Mira had a thing for Freed or for Laxus, but she was going to guess the latter.

" _On that note, I'll have to do this myself."_

~x~

It had taken a while, but Juvia had finally managed to push Laxus out of the door and get him to go to his meeting. She had showered and gotten ready for her day before heading out to the guild. She couldn't keep the smile off her face and the bounce out of her step. She felt like she was radiating today.

The guild was different. Different as in absolutely huge and it was more lively than she had ever seen it, and that's saying something, because there was never a dead moment with Fairy Tail.

Many people smiled at her and said their good mornings and she did the same thing back. She guessed that it must have been from her status of being the guild master's wife. Her eyes scoped over the amount of people in the guild and she saw the usual people she hung out with.

"Morning Lucy!"

Juvia had spotted the celestial mage first and the woman beamed at her. "Hey Juvia! Sooo, how did last night go?" Lucy was wiggling her eyebrows and Juvia looked confused before she gasped and blushed furiously. Lucy laughed and internally, it made Juvia surprised. Lucy was never one for such lewd things.

"I knew that lingerie would trigger him even more. Besides, you starved the man for a month! You should have let my team go on the mission."

Juvia knew damn well she couldn't ask the blonde what the hell she was talking about, so she decided to piece together everything. Clearly she was away for a month, meaning Laxus hadn't had sex in a month and then she bought lingerie to tease him. Hmm, she should try that with whoever she ends up with in the future, keep them on their toes.

"I had to go, Lucy! Just because I'm Laxus' wife, everyone thinks that I'm some damsel in distress, who needs constant saving. I had to remind them all that I was an S class mage before I even met Laxus and that my magic is nothing to be joked with."

Lucy nodded her head with a smile. "Talk about girl power!" There was a trill in the air and Lucy pulled out her phone. She read whatever text she received and she squealed happily before looking up at Juvia.

"Sorry, Gray's just come back from his own mission, I need to go see him!"

Juvia smiled politely in shock. Shocked because she wasn't even bothered that Gray was dating/married to someone that wasn't her, but also shocked that he ended up with Lucy anyway.

"There you are, been looking all over for ya!"

Juvia almost fell to the floor when Cana literally threw herself onto her back. She almost sqwaked once more when she felt another person's weight added onto her back and Cana let out a breathless laugh. Juvia knew exactly who it was as she tried to heave herself off of the floor.

"Guys...get...off...of...me!"

Juvia hauled herself up, shaking the two girls up. She looked satisfied that she had kept her strength from over the years and there was probably much more strength there too. There was no way she would ever let Laxus pass her by with too much power.

The two women laughed as they stood up, hugging the water mage from either side of her body. Juvia laughed with them too and squeezed them in. She liked this future, everything was busy and they were even more of a family than they usually were.

"Well, how was it today waking up next to that _hunk_?" Cana dramatically put her hand to her forehead and bent backwards a little bit as Lisanna grabbed her other hand and spun her around. Cana then fell into her arms as they both gave her a dramatic look. Juvia rolled her eyes, knowing that they were mocking her because of the bounce in her step.

"It was...I can't lie, I've never imagined anything like it with Gray talk less of actually being in that position with Laxus! He is so delicious and I got to see a side to him that I've just never seen before. It was devastatingly beautiful."

It was Juvia's turn to be overdramatic as the other two girls laughed. Before Juvia even knew what was going on, she heard some childish giggles and saw a few children running around her feet. Juvia stared down at them in shock and heard Mira's soft voice singing around a table full of children. Juvia's eyes were wide as the little girl who looked about four suddenly stuck her arms into the air. Juvia didn't even hesitate as she lifted the girl up. She was so adorable!

She looked over to her friends for an explanation. Lisanna decided to tell her. "Laxus found out how miserable your life was in the orphanage just because of your powerful magic. He was fuming, so in order to do something about it, he practically adopted all children who were shunned from society due to their magic being misunderstood. He didn't want any child to go through what you went through and even what mira-nee went through."

Juvia stared at Lisanna, her vision getting blurry from the tears that had welled up in her eyes. She soon felt a small miniature hand wipe away at her tears and she looked up to see the little girl with glittery blue eyes staring at her with a smile.

"Mama Juvia shouldn't cry! Look at what Luna can do now!"

The little girl spoke like Juvia once had (or still does?) and she threw her hands up in the air and a little raincloud formed above their heads, soaking them in water. The little girl thought it was the most hilarious thing she had ever seen and burst into a fit of giggles as Juvia smiled and nuzzled her nose into her cheek.

"Very good of you Luna! Look, Aunty Mira is serving out breakfast, have you eaten?"

The girl shook her head, purple locks flying everywhere. "No mama, Luna wanted to come and say goodmorning and show you her trick. Does mama want Luna to go and eat?"

"Yes my darling, I want you to eat so that you can grow big and strong and be a stronger water mage than me some day!"

Luna clapped her hands and slid down, joining the many other children at the table. Juvia couldn't help but watch all their faces light up and they waved to Juvia.

"Luna, she absolutely loves you, she might as well be your child. Ironically, she's a weather mage, almost as if you and Laxus had a baby in secret and didn't tell us or something. _And_ she calls you mama." Cana wiggled her eyebrows and Juvia pushed her away laughing.

"Cana's right, Luna doesn't even leave your side, and when Laxus is here, he dotes on her like she's his own. I think you guys should just adopt her for real."

"Where do all the children stay?"

"An extension was built at Fairy Hills where Mira and I live. In fact, Laxus had a boy's dorm built on the other side of the extension, so that when all the children grow up, the girls live in Fairy Hills and the boys all live in Fairy Cliffs."

Juvia raised an eyebrow at the name and almost snickered. "Who in the hell named it that?"

Cana and Lisanna shrugged before saying in unison, "Natsu."

Juvia rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. When hearing the nice things that Laxus had done for her, she really couldn't help but fall a little more for him. Laxus was a scary figure. He was tall, broad and made heavily of muscles, though he wasn't as bulky as Elfman. He was someone who was feared and even she feared him at some point. To find that he had gone to such lengths for her, it made her heart pound fast.

"Just so you know Juvia, if you don't pick this future with Laxus, just know that I will."

Juvia snapped out of her thoughts to see Cana lick her lips slightly. She didn't know why, but it honestly made her blood boil a little bit and she frowned. There was no way Cana was going to dig her filthy claws into her man.

"You leave Laxus alone."

Cana jumped back at the growl and laughed while putting her hands up to surrender. "Okay, okay, I hear ya! Damn, it's just not fair when you've got so many hot guys falling for ya! I might have to use the cards on myself to see who I might have!"

"Don't you have Gray and Urzua?"

Cana shivered and Lisanna laughed. Cana looked up at Juvia almost as if she were begging. "I'm BEGGING you don't choose Gajeel! If I have to have a future with Gray...NO! It's not possible!"

Juvia laughed and shook her head at her friend before she shrugged. "Honestly, I really liked this one. You don't have to worry about Gajeel and I though. He's my best friend and more like my brother than anything else. I just can't see him and I together. I find that awkward. Might just have to clear the air with him as quickly as possible."

Juvia's eyes wandered over to the laughing children once more and her heart swelled with pride. To think that her husband had started off a Fairy Tail orphanage for children with magic that was too difficult to understand, it was heart warming. She will never find a man who will do something that amazing for her.

" _But Gray took away the rain."_

Her smile soon dropped when that thought popped into her head. She finally understood what people meant. Gray might have been the one to take away the rain, but did he really bring her happiness? With him constantly ignoring her, he might have as well brought back the rain. If anything, she should have shown him gratitude, said thank you and just moved on with her life.

She sighed deeply. She was heavily conflicted right now, but it was okay because she didn't have to make her decision right this minute. It wasn't something that was life or death. She would just have to go with the flow.

" _Though a future with Laxus looks amazing."_

She blushed when she thought that through her head and she almost couldn't believe herself.

"So who did you guys get with in this future?"

"Meh, I'm on and off with Bacchus. Currently on." Cana's reply was nonchalant as she waved a dismissive hand as if it weren't that important for her to mention it.

"I'm with Natsu again in this future, no buns in the oven though. It's more early days and no one but you two know." Lisanna was bashful with her reply and Juvia couldn't help but coo as they walked up to Laxus' office.

"So how did I and Laxus get together then? And no offence to him, I thought that Erza was going to be the next master?"

"She would have been, but there was a test that master did to see who the next master was and apparently it was Laxus who passed it. Either way, Erza decided that she was going to go travelling with Jellal for a bit anyway. They grabbed a quest and off they went into the sunset."

Cana sat down on the loveseat and put her feet up. Lisanna sat down in the armchair and Juvia spotted a kettle with a cabinet. She smiled and decided to make some tea as well as grab a few cookies out of the cabinet.

"Okay, and what do I do?"

"Why, you help Laxus out with the treasury and stock check! Mira and I deal more with the kids, but when it comes to stocking up and budgeting for the children, we come to you with what it is we need. Max also has his merchandise that he sells to the members of the public when he's not on a job, so that brings in extra cash for himself and he usually donates about 10% per item towards guild funds. You also deal with his budget and stock check too. Oh and you design clothes for the children as well, you need your own stock check."

Juvia blinked at the new information and shrugged. "I'm a master's wife I guess."

"A fucking good one."

"CANA!"

"Hehe, sorry. But you are. You're good at what you do and let me tell you now, you're like the strongest master's wife ever too."

Juvia beamed at the compliment before she sat down on the mini hammock. "So...how did Laxus and I get together here then?"

"Master started using Team B minus Jellal for a lot of missions. I dunno, you guys always got paired off for stuff because you knew that if him and Gajeel got paired together, they would just rip each other's throats out, so you mainly volunteered to go with Laxus. Whatever happened explicitly between you two, we don't know."

Juvia nodded and before she knew it, she could hear little fast footsteps and her door burst open. They jumped and turned around to see Luna giving them a dazzling smile.

"Mama Juvia!"

The girl ran straight for Juvia and giggled when the said woman picked up up and bounced her on her hip. "Little Luna! Did you have a good breakfast?"

"Yes mama, Luna was even good for Aunty Mira! Hello Aunty Lisanna, Aunty Cana!"

"Hiya squirt, how you doing?"

"Squirt, squirt!" Luna used her magic to spray water lightly out of her fingers and laughed a little bit. "Luna is okay! Mama, are we going to train? Mama promised Luna she would when she comes back from her job! Luna wants to be a strong mage just like you guys! She can't want wait to have her own team and be a leader and crush the enemies!"

Juvia stared down at the little girl in shock and Lisanna shrugged. "Hey, when she hangs around Natsu and Erza too much, she starts to make her own rivals with the other kids."

"What's a ri..vlll?"

"Rival. It's a friend that you always want to be stronger than."

Luna looked like she was deep in thought before she realised she had a rival in mind. Her face crumpled up a little bit, almost as if she were dangerously constipated and Juvia looked a little worried.

"Sozen! Luna is going to beat Sozin! Just because Luna can't control fire, Sozin thinks he's better than her!"

Juvia laughed at the little girl who just puffed her cheeks at the fact that she was being laughed at.

"That's the child that has taken a liking to Natsu. As you can tell, little Sozin is a fire mage and Luna doesn't like him too much." Lisanna was laughing a little bit and Luna humphed and crossed over her small arms.

Juvia laughed a little too. She could see those two becoming _really_ good friends when they're older. They'll be childhood sweethearts and everything and it will be so cute! She bounced the girl once more and she snapped out of her mini bitterness for the young fire mage and smiled up at Juvia.

"Well then, let's get training and get some ice cream after as well!"

Luna started clapping her hands. "YAY, ICE CREAM! LET'S GO MAMA!"

"I'll see you guys later."

"Have fun!"

"Make sure you beat your mama, squirt!"

"Luna will! Bye Aunties!"

~x~

The two of them had trained to their heart's content and Juvia was extremely surprised at Luna's control over the weather. While water was her easiest form to control, she was good at the other stuff too. Juvia had started nicknaming her the little stormbringer and Luna fell in love with the title immediately.

"Luna isn't able to turn her body into water like mama Juvia..." She looked down and moved a few stones with her foot, almost as if she were disappointed. Juvia bent down to her height and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, at your age, I didn't know my body could do that, so maybe you can do it later on. You're only four now honey, you've got a long life ahead of you to find out what you can and can't do. Besides, even if you haven't got a water body, you can make earthquakes to protect you instead! You can push someone back with the wind! I've got loads of friends who can help you train with your elements."

Luna's eyes lit up as she looked up and clapped her hands. "And papa Laxus can help Luna too with the lightning! Papa's lightning is so cool, Luna wants to be able to use lightning and blow up Sozin."

Juvia shook her head with a sweatdrop. "No violence towards other guildmates, honey."

Luna pouted and Juvia rolled her eyes fondly. When you're that age, you reeeally hate boys.

"Anyway, let's go and get our ice cream shall we?"

"YAY!"

The two made their way into an ice cream parlour and found their booth to sit down in. "Okay, I need to go and order the ice creams, you stay here and hold fort okay?"

"Yes mama!"

"No need, someone's already ordered and paid for you. Here you go, a chocolate rocky road sundae and an eton mess."

The two girls' eyes widened as they stared at their waiter in shock before looking down at their ice cream. It was their favourite! Luna didn't think anything of it and started eating away, getting chocolate all around her mouth, but Juvia was curious as to who would do that for her.

"Erm, sir, who exactly ordered this?"

"He called himself your 'secret admirer.'"

Juvia blushed and shook her head. "Ah, I'll have to give you back the money for Luna's ice cream, but I don't accept gifts from random guys. I'm married and I don't want to lead the poor guy on."

"Not even if he was standing right in front of you?"

Juvia raised an eyebrow, wondering if it was the guy himself who had a little crush on her. She looked at his face properly and couldn't help but notice he had the same scar that Laxus had on his right eye. It was a lightning bolt shape. He had a hint of blond in his hair, but other than that, he was a scrawny looking guys with red eyes.

"When did you learn transformation magic?! And when did you get back?"

The waiter laughed before turning back into his normal self and Luna gasped before jumping down and rushing to the man.

"PAPA LAXUS!"

Laxus made sure to avoid her chocolate mouth rubbing all over him and grabbed a tissue to wipe her up. She wore nothing but a huge grin as he kissed her forehead and held her in his arms. "Scootch over wifey."

She moved further into the booth and grabbed her eton mess and started eating it and stared up at Laxus in awe.

"You feeling okay Juvia, you know I've started learning transformation magic. It's fun to mess with people."

Juvia scoffed but knew it was something she didn't know because it wasn't her timeline. "I didn't think you would be _that_ good at it. You should hide the scar, it's so obvious." Juvia was pretty sure Laxus never pranked anyone back in her timeline which was just a hilarious thought that he was doing it now as a master.

Laxus sighed and opened his mouth when Luna decided to feed him. "I know! Mira keeps saying the same thing, it's like it's just permanently stuck there or something."

"How are you back so early, I thought you said you might be late home?"

"So did I, but apparently we sorted out everything quickly, then I just had to go and speak to the magic council about our damages. They're kinda worried because Natsu isn't destroying as much as he used to and they're wondering if everything is alright with him. I just said that he finally grew up, but don't worry, he's still pretty much the same. He's just got Lisanna keeping him in check."

Juvia laughed and Luna settled her head on Laxus' chest and yawned. They both looked down at her. "Someone's tired."

"No way, Luna can stay up alll night." She yawned once more and Juvia laughed.

"Well let me take this to go and we can get you back to Aunty Mira okay?"

Luna nodded her head without any complaints as they got up and started making their way to the door. Luna was already fast asleep in Laxus' arms and the couple smiled at each other, walking along.

"Juvia..."

"Hmm?"

"What would you say if I told you that Luna isn't going back to Mira's place tonight? Or ever?"

Juvia looked up in confusion, almost as if she were scared. Was there something wrong with the little girl? " _Oh my Kami, she's terminally ill!"_ "What do you mean?"

"I've finally finalised all the papers of adoption. Luna doesn't have to stay with Mira anymore. She can stay with us now..."

Juvia felt tears in her eyes. "No way...you mean, we've now officially adopted Luna?"

"Yup, she now goes by Luna Dreyar."

"Come here you."

Juvia made Laxus bend down and she planted a kiss on his lips. At this point, she wasn't sure if it was the spell making her feel this way, or if it was her that felt like this, but she thought that her heart was about to explode from how cute Laxus was being. He actually adopted a little girl for her sake. Laxus deserved a whole lot more credit than he got. He wasn't just Master Makarov's grandson, he was the nicest meanest looking man she knew.

"C'mon, let's go and get my two favourite girls to bed. I've already got her room setup. Remember the room I always had locked and never let you in? That's what I was planning the whole time, not that I was freaking Bluebeard."

Juvia had heard the story about Bluebeard and how he never let his wife into a particular room because that was where he kept the bodies of his ex-wives that he killed. She blushed at her future self's stupidity.

"Whatever. Anyway, let's go tuck my little angel to sleep and head to bed. I'm so tired from training this little ball of energy!"

"Is that code for 'let's go and make Luna a little brother or sister,' or do you seriously want to go to sleep?"

Juvia was convinced that her blood was now on the outside of her skin because she knew she was as red as Erza's hair. She heard Laxus laugh when he saw her face and she just punched him gently, making sure that Luna didn't wake up before she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Laxus really was lewd.

"I'm pretty sure you know what my answer to that is right now."

"Yes?"

"NO! Besides, I'm pretty sure we already made one with the way we both went at it last night!"

Laxus laughed quietly, looking down at Luna to make sure he didn't wake her. "Okay, I hear you loud and clear. Just know that when I come into bed looking like a sexy motherfucker, you're gonna want a piece of me and I'm going to say _no_."

"Pft, we'll see about that. And hey, no swearing near Luna!"

Laxus looked down at Juvia and he just smiled. Juvia was going to ask him why he was smiling, but soon she got it too. They were a family, and a damn cute one too. Laxus held Luna in one hand and reached out for Juvia's other one.

Juvia grinned as the three of them made their way home. Once they got in, they changed a tired Luna who had woken up in time to see that she was in her new home. She barely registered it and fell asleep in her new bed. Juvia smiled and kissed her forehead and Laxus did the same thing before he held her hand and walked them both to their room where they changed.

"I can't believe that you would do that for me," Juvia whispered softly once Laxus lowered himself onto the bed. He looked over at her and grinned.

"Anything for my wifey. Now come here, you look tired."

Juvia shuffled over to him and lay in his arms with a smile on her face. If she were honest, she didn't actually want for this lifetime to end and that was a surprise in itself. She had grown to like Laxus a lot and she could really feel her heart wanting explode whenever she was near him.

She yawned and snuggled further into his side and she felt him kiss her hair. Smiling tiredly, she closed her eyes, wondering who the next man she would wake up next to would be.

* * *

So how was that chapter? I hope it was okay and up to your standards! Was it worth the wait? Honestly, probably not lol. You could probably tell straight away from the title that it was going to be Laxus though. How many of you were able to guess that Laxus was gonna be one of the guys she would get with in her future? Who thought it was totally unexpected? Hahaha, Lolita-chan strikes again!

But a little bit of trivia on this chapter. Luna is called Luna because of Juvia. As we all know, the tide comes in due to the moon. Juvia is a water mage, but Luna is also a weather mage (I have an unhealthy obsession with Storm from X-men as well...) so I thought I should just throw that in there. Sozin has his name from Avatar the last airbender. Sozin was a Fire Lord who wanted to conquer the whole world and was from the fire nation. Sozin in this story is a fire mage, much like Natsu.

So please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! i would love to hear from you guys, because I know just how many of you love this story, and now I haven finally updated!

Lolita-chan


	4. Heatwave

Hey there, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So, how are we all doing today? I hope that everyone's all good! Me, meh, not so much, but I don't mind right now. Finally updating this story like I should have done a while ago now! Apologies for the long wait guys, I'm trying to catch up on all my updates right now, so I hope that this chapter was worth the wait! Trust me, there are things in the chapter that will make your head EXPLODE! Like, I'm even surprised myself really haha.

But yes, this chapter is now here and I just want to make sure that you're all aware that no, I don't own Fairy Tail *sighs*

ENJOY!

* * *

 **5 years and counting**

 **Heatwave**

Juvia's eyes opened up immediately, excited to see who she would be sleeping next to and was rudely surprised when she found herself in her own place, by herself. She sat up quickly trying to look around for some sort of a clue as to who she might be with in this future.

"What the..."

She threw the covers off of her body and walked around the place trying to find any pictures, but her apartment had pictures of everyone, so she couldn't tell who it was. She was genuinely shocked. She had been so used to waking up next to someone that she hadn't thought of the possibility of there being a future where she wouldn't have met anyone yet.

"Just when Juvia was just getting into waking up next to someone, she wakes up next to no one...Great."

There was no point in trying to sit down and crack her brain to think about who it would be, she was just going to have to go to the guild and find Cana and Lisanna to see what the hell was going on. There's no way that Cana's spell would have made her get no one.

Lisanna looked over at Cana and Cana's jaw dropped. She then looked at the cards frantically as Lisanna shook her head disapprovingly.

"I swear I didn't know that would happen either! Don't look at me like that, you know I don't make up the rules to these things! Maybe they're at the dating stage at this point. The cards didn't really specify that she would be _married_ , right?"

Lisanna sighed and nodded her head when she realised that the alcoholic was actually right. "Fine, let's go with that theory, otherwise Juvia is coming to beat you up when this spell is over. I'll be cheering for Juvia of course."

Lisanna smirked when Cana threw her a scowl.

Juvia got ready for her day and left Fairy Hills for the guild. She couldn't wrap her head around it and she was going to make sure that Cana got an earful when she woke up and was out of the spell. How could she just embarrass her like that and forget to tell her that there might be a future where she wouldn't be with anyone in 5 years time?!

Sighing, she opened the door to the guild and braced herself for whatever chaos was taking place. It was nothing but mayhem. Gajeel looked like he was terrorizing Levy, Laxus wouldn't stop roaring at anyone that Mira served and Wendy wouldn't let go of Romeo's arm. Juvia blinked at the mess and the noise that was going on and she managed to find Lisanna and Cana in the whole thing.

"What the hell is happening here?! Why are they acting like that? Why did Juvia wake up alone?!"

"Why of _course_ , the spell happened today didn't it?! Well you see, the reason why you woke up alone is because you're playing games! We all KNOW you're in love with him but you're playing hard to get with the poor guy! You always claim that you're just friends, but I know deep down inside, you _waaant_ him. Oh, and it's dragon mating season, so they're all a little crazy right now."

Juvia blinked in response to what Cana had just thrown at her and her mind went blank. She was freaking talking in riddles and she knew that there was no point in asking her who she was talking about, merely because she was going to have fun with Juvia trying to guess who she was talking about. She rolled her eyes and looked over at Lisanna for help. Unfortunately, she was met with a smirk. Not Lisanna too!

"Sorry, I can't help you this time around. Cana's right, you're just lying to yourself about not liking him. Get together already."

Juvia wanted to scream in frustration. "YOU GUYS AREN'T TELLING JUVIA WHO SHE SHOULD GET WITH!" She then sighed and calmed down. "You guys know that Juvia is from the past and that she has no idea what you're talking about. Maybe you should have had this chat with the future Juvia and not the past Juvia!"

They both burst out laughing as they shook their heads. "Don't worry, very soon, you'll know who we're talking about."

Juvia growled, almost as if she were a dragon slayer herself before she just sighed and let it go with the shake of her head. Sometimes, the two of them were impossible friends to have, but she would never have it any other way. These were her girls. She sat down opposite them.

"Okay, Juvia will play along. So who are you guys with?"

The two girls looked at each other, as if wondering who to say they were with, or if they were going to play games with this topic as well. Lisanna blushed a deep red colour and Cana started grinning as she slung her arm around the youngest Strauss' shoulder.

"Would you believe us if we said we're together?"

Juvia's eyes almost fell out of their sockets when she stared at her two friends. They had to be joking, right? There was nowhere in her memories that they ever showed that they were both interested in girls. Okay, well Lisanna never showed any interest in girls, but Cana groped them all whenever she could, so that wasn't really as much of a shocker. It was just a shock that they were both _together_.

"You're not joking are you? Is today April fools or something because you have both been annoying Juvia since she arrived."

Cana rolled her eyes. "Okay, it's kind of our fault that you're pissed off and that we're hiding everything from you, but we're not kidding about this. We're really dating. Love my little busty Strauss."

"Oh Kami, shut _up_ Cana!"

The way that Lisanna was blushing proved to Juvia that this wasn't some elaborate joke and that they were both being severely serious. To be honest, she thought it was quite cute and her mind drifted from the person who could be her potential lover left her mind.

Juvia's eyes darted over towards Mira and Elfman. Lisanna caught the action and grinned.

"Yes, they both know and surprisingly, Mira-nee and Elf-nii are okay with it. Elf-nii was just upset because he knows he can't threaten Cana because it's not 'manly' to beat up girls, even if we do break up. I think he just wanted an excuse to start a guild brawl at the time."

"WE'RE FUCKING DATING?!"

Cana was in shock as she stared at the crystal ball in curiosity and disgust. Okay, so she liked girls too, but she did not know that Lisanna liked girls too! The disgust was more to do with the fact that she was trying to hide the huge blush that had now made its way onto her face. She had spent so long trying to hide her feelings! "Juvia's futures are fucking crazy, I don't want her to end up with any of them now."

Lisanna glared over at the card mage with a stink eye. "Oi, what's wrong with me? If anything, those should be my words! Who the hell wants to end up with the country's drunk?"

Cana fumed when she heard Lisanna say that and she almost knocked over the crystal ball. "I'm not the only drunk in this country too you know! There's Bacchus too!"

"Wow, one other person, greeeat! You're the last person I would definitely ever see myself with! I didn't even know I had it in me to like girls and while I'm not disgusted, I'm disgusted that I ended up with _you_."

The two friends were breathing heavily as they let out all their anger, staring at one another. Cana always floated between, but she made sure she never did it with any of the girls in the guild, just in case she ruined any friendships. Besides, what she did in her private life was none of their business. She didn't even tell Lisanna and Juvia what she did. The fact that she had seen herself in the future with Lisanna had made her heart race and put her in a panic. What if Lisanna was homophobic and was completely disgusted that they had ended up together? What if they break up and it fucks up their friendship? There were too many what ifs that made her frightened.

Lisanna had calmed down from her rage and bit her lip. She had never told anyone that while she was in Edolas, she had actually experimented with a few girls. It had peaked her curiosity when she saw two women kissing in the street one day and when she was invited to a sleep over at Lucy Ashley's place, they had all played spin the bottle with each other. She never saw herself dating another girl per se, but she wasn't opposed to it.

"I'm sorry for calling you the country's drunk. That was rude of me, we're best friends! Forgive me?"

Cana looked up in surprise when she saw Lisanna's guilty smile on her face. It made her grin and she instantly knew that everything was going to be okay between then. "I'm sorry for saying that I would never wanna be with you. You're right, we are best friends. If there really is no one in this future for Juvia, we should have a threesome when she gets back. Lock off men together for a while."

"CANA! Don't say things like that!"

The drunk laughed and wiggled her eyebrow as she sat a little closer to the animal take over mage. Lisanna felt a little nervous, but welcomed the movement all the same.

"So...do you like girls?"

Lisanna knew that that would be the next question to fly out of Cana's mouth. She shrugged. "I've only experimented back in Edolas, but never really went out with a girl..."

Cana nodded her head with a hum, looking out of the window. Lisanna looked over at her while she wasn't looking and noticed that there was a thin line of red on her face from where she was blushing. She thought it was cute and saw that Cana was trying to get a hold of the situation as well.

"Soooo, when you say experimented..."

Lisanna's face went full crimson. "Oh no! When I say that, I mean kiss! I've never done anything else!"

Cana nodded again and turned her head to look at her. She hadn't expected for Lisanna to be staring at her and they both caught each other's eyes, unable to look away. They both wanted to ignore the feeling and look back at the crystal ball, but there was something between them that wouldn't let them. Eventually, it was Lisanna who was brave enough to ask.

"Can we kiss?" she whispered. "You were probably the only girl I didn't get to kiss back in Edolas, other than Bisca...I mean I get it if you don't..."

Cana shook her head wildly. Who was she to turn down an offer from a cute female Strauss?! "No, it's fine! C'mere..."

Cana reached for Lisanna's chin and tilted her head up as their lips collided.

"Juvia thinks it's cute that you guys ended up together. Definitely the most annoying couple here though. You guys have that in the bag."

They both reached out and punched one arm, but Juvia turned her body into water as she laughed at them. Lisanna snuggled into Cana's side and Cana kissed the top of her girlfriend's head. Juvia couldn't help but coo at the sight of them being cute together.

"Juvia wishes she knew who she could do that with here."

Cana rolled her eyes. "After realising that Gray wasn't the one for you, you completely changed. Well, changed in your sense of romance. You wanted guys to make the first move, you were done with putting yourself out there and you retreated into yourself, which I totally get, but when there's a guy who wants you, you can't seem to see it. It's almost as if you shut yourself off from love."

Juvia rolled her eyes. "It sounds logical though. Juvia should just wait for a guy to open his mouth and tell Juvia that he likes her so that Juvia knows what to do from there."

Lisanna spoke up. "Yeah, but now you're missing the signs! You so want him and he so wants you, _one_ of you guys need to make the first move!"

Juvia frowned and crossed her arms. "Well then, whoever it is needs to make the first move then! Juvia is done with getting hurt whenever she wears her heart on a sleeve! If they really like Juvia like you guys claim they do, they will be a man about it and come and admit it to Juvia's face!"

As she finished speaking, the two girls were staring at someone behind her. Juvia frowned and as she turned around to see who on Kami's green earth they were looking at, she found herself being dragged up and she was spun around. Her midnight blue eyes met smoldering onyx orbs and her eyes widened when she realised that she in the arms of Natsu Dragneel.

Who was a dragon slayer. And he was in the middle of mating season. _Fuck._

"Fine, I will man up. I want you, to be my mate, Juvia Lockser."

Juvia couldn't even reply as she felt as though her heart was about to be ripped out of her chest. Was she seeing this correctly? Was Natsu her potential lover in this future? How the hell could this have happened?! What happened to Lucy? WHY WAS SHE ATTRACTING DRAGON SLAYERS?!

" _These dragon slayers are all going to be the death of Juvia."_

Seriously, after this spell was over, she was never going to be the same when she was in the presence of a dragon slayer. They were sinfully sexy and they were so attentive to their 'mate.' Now she was in the arms of Natsu Dragneel, probably the strongest mage alive right now and had the biggest heart of gold.

"Natsu..."

He growled when he heard her breathe out his name. He closed his eyes as if trying to control himself from this draconic instincts. The dragon inside of him told him to take her here in the guild hall, but the human side of him was trying to speak reason as to why that would be a bad idea.

"Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to take Juvia off your hands for a bit."

Cana smirked. "Go ahead, dragon boy."

Lisanna nodded with a smirk of her own. "Just be careful. We know you won't hurt her, but just take your time. It will be her first time after all."

Natsu nodded his head, his grip on Juvia tightening around her waist as he brought her body close to his. His body heat started flowing through Juvia's body and she tried her best to suppress a moan. Natsu still heard it and smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back in one piece. Tomorrow."

Juvia was in panic mode. Where were they going? Why was she being left alone with him when he was in mating season? She looked back at her friends for help, but all they did was put their thumbs up, as if excited for her. She gulped, not knowing what to do. She had to roll with it of course. She couldn't act like there was anything out of place with her.

By this time, Natsu had already lifted her up into his arms bridal style and was practically running through town to get to his house and Juvia's stomach almost split into two with all the butterflies that were trying to get out.

"N-Natsu, where are we going?"

As soon as that question left her mouth, she was met with her answer. His house was now on the horizon and Juvia could have sworn that he was running even faster. There was some sort of dark thrill that ran through her body when she thought about what could possibly happen. She never thought that Natsu would be so...so demanding and sexy. Those were words that never went in the same sentence with Natsu's name.

As soon as they got into the house, Natsu slammed the door shut and pinned Juvia up against the door. He held her hands above her head using one hand and stared into her eyes. Juvia couldn't help but stare back up at him, having to close her legs as she did so. There was no _way_ that Natsu was making her feel wet. No, she couldn't accept that!

"Juvia."

She let out a low groan when she heard him say her name with such power. She looked back up at him as he wore a smirk on his face.

"I just want you to know that I've always wanted you to be my mate, even when I'm not in this state of mind. When we hang out, you just make me laugh so much. There's something about you that I can't quite explain, but all I know is that when we're not on jobs together, pranking with each other, eating together or just hanging out with each other, I just miss you. It's mad, you're always on my mind and I can't shake you. At first, I was denying that you were my mate, mostly because I didn't know if you would see me in that way. I thought you saw me like you saw Gajeel and I didn't want to push you. But fuck it, I had to say something. I knew I would lose my head if I ever saw you with another guy, so I had to make you mine..."

Juvia bit her lip when she heard what Natsu was saying. He was so cute and sexy at the same time. Natsu was never one to lie, so she knew that he was telling the truth. To think that he felt that way about her, it was so sweet. There were tears that made her eyes sting and Natsu used his free hand to wipe them away. She giggled a little bit.

"Juvia doesn't know what to say..." Mostly because she really didn't know what to say. Her heart was pounding so quickly and the blood was roaring in her head. Just how in the _hell_ did she manage to attract all these dragon slayers and she didn't even _know_ that any of them saw her in that way? Or had the potential to see her in that way. Besides, she's an innocent girl (other than her head being in the gutter most times), she didn't know how to act.

"Just say you'll be my mate."

He nuzzled his nose into her cheek and Juvia sighed from the contact without even realising it. Her body arched towards his and she was a bit frustrated that he held her hands, because that meant she couldn't touch him. It would seem like her future self in this future really longed for Natsu to touch her. She got a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Hmm, Juvia doesn't know if she can be Natsu-san's mate. Natsu-san has to convince Juvia why she should be."

She saw heartbreak flash through his eyes when she mentioned that she couldn't be his mate, but when she continued on, a smirk grew on his lips. Oh, she was evil alright. Evil and smart.

"You'll regret challenging me."

Adrenaline rushed through her veins as a dark shiver of excitement pulsed down her spine. With the feelings she was going through, she couldn't wait for Natsu to claim her. After this, was she technically still a virgin because when she goes back, it will basically have never happened and this wasn't her body _yet_ , or would it still affect her body either way? Regardless of whatever her sexual status will be in the past (or present), here she was, about to lose her future virginity with one of her future partners.

Any fear or hesitation that she previously had towards the situation that she had been thrown into was now knocked out of her mind as Natsu's lips collided with hers in such a way that she was sure flames erupted from that kiss. There was nothing but pure burning passion behind that kiss and she felt herself evaporating. She arched her back to be closer to Natsu and whimpered when his mouth left hers to leave a trail of hot open mouthed kisses on her neck. She noted that every kiss with every partner she had had was very different, but this, _this_ made her feel like a woman.

"You taste so good, Via," he mumbled across her neck.

Juvia felt an indescribable amount of heat in her lower regions when Natsu lowered his voice and spoke to her. She couldn't believe that Natsu above all people had this side to him. She thought that he was just a clueless bonehead who liked to fight people and be annoying all the time, yet here he was, making her hot and bothered. She moaned out his name as he growled, letting go of her hands.

"I think I hear the bedroom calling our names."

Oh yeah, they were still up against his front door.

Before she knew it, they were both naked on his bed, his body hovering over her. She knew she shouldn't have been doing this, she personally wasn't ready, but it looked like her future self was and she wanted Natsu no doubt. With the way Natsu was looking at her, it looked like he wanted her too.

She saw the look in Natsu's eyes, and while they had turned to slits like a reptile's, he still held love for her. She was fascinated to think that even through his dragon instincts, he still reserved such a look for her. It made her heart pound in her ears. To think that someone was openly showing love to her instead of trying to hide and deny it. It was all overwhelming.

"Natsu..."

"I'm going to mark you. You're gonna be mine after this, I hope you know. Tell me now if you don't want this anymore cos-"

Juvia grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his head forward so that she initiated the kiss herself. Natsu didn't even hesitate as he assaulted her tongue once more. Juvia pulled away, allowing for a trail of saliva to still connect them. Natsu had a dazed look in his eyes as he watched her smirk at him. He had initiated all their kisses and hadn't expected for Juvia to do it herself.

"Juvia wants Natsu, otherwise she wouldn't be here. Mark Juvia already."

He grinned and Juvia watched as he went into his fire dragon mode. She had never actually seen him use it, so she stared at him in awe as she ran her hands down the scales on his arm lightly. Somehow, she knew that if she were anyone else, those scales would have torn through her flesh, but he was made for her. She was his mate and he could never hurt her.

"The first time I mate with you, I have to be in my dragon mode to seal it. I will be rough in this form, so I gotta apologize in advance if I hurt you. Anything that makes you feel uncomfortable or it hurts, just shout stop. I could never want to hurt you, you're my mate."

Juvia nodded her head and smiled softly at him. As if she wanted it slow. She was a true masochist through and through, she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity of going rough and hard, no way! She leaned up to his ear and gently whispered,

"Juvia wants it rough with Natsu- _sama_ anyway."

To tease him, she slowly stuck her tongue out and licked the outer shell of his ear and he went ballistic. That was final straw as he ravaged her lips, leaving them swollen and bruised. Juvia laughed and moaned as he bit down on her neck. Seriously, she didn't think that this level of masochist behaviour was normal, but she enjoyed it.

He drew blood and she felt him chuckle on her neck, his laugh sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. "You're mine now."

Juvia moaned and grinded her hips up to his which made Natsu hiss steam across her skin. "Then hurry up and take all of Juvia."

Natsu didn't waste any time as he spread the water mage's legs apart. Juvia was overwhelmed by the heat that he brought and he grinned down at her. Natsu placed his nose against her folds and Juvia whimpered in pleasure when she felt him kiss her lips between her hips.

"Every part of you is so beautiful."

He gave her a curious lick which grazed over her clit and her back arched with pleasure as her eyes widened. Natsu grinned and made sure to target the little nub over and over again which made Juvia become a moaning mess. The wetness that accumulated in her lady garden was ever flowing, despite how hard Natsu tried to lap her up. She tasted so sweet and Natsu knew she was a drug that he was now addicted to.

Natsu then started sucking on her and that was when Juvia crumbled. Her mind went blank as her hand reached out to grab onto his salmon locks and she tightened her grip, pushing his face further into her folds. She was so happy that she was lying on the bed because her legs were shaking way too much, there was no way she would have been able to hold herself up. It felt like there was a fire raging within her lower regions and she couldn't help but let her moans escalate higher and higher, as if she were gasping for air. When one of his hands reached up to abuse one of her nipples, Juvia could no longer hold it. She felt like an ocean was trying to break through the dams that had been built, but a tempest was taking over. Crying his name out, Juvia hit her climax and Natsu lapped every last bit of her up in joy.

"NATSU-SAMA!"

He loomed over her as his mouth found hers once more, their bodies glistening with sweat as their body heat mingled with one another's. Natsu's strong arms enveloped her body and he held her close, signalling that he was never going to let her go. She sighed into his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue and kept her hand massaging his hair and the other on his back.

She could feel something extremely hard prodding into her, but she was ready for him. She didn't even feel scared about it anymore. Here, Natsu loved her and apparently, she loved him. The way he wanted to please her, the way he kept her in his arms, she felt warm and bubbly inside. She was so excited to be joined as one with the person she loves...

She wrapped her legs around his torso as he lined himself up by her entrance. His dark eyes stared into hers without any shame and he was growling with every breath he took, as if he was trying to calm down his draconic side, just for her. She smiled lucidly and leaned up to capture his lips once more.

"Take all of Juvia, Natsu-sama," she managed to whisper. Natsu snapped his hips forward and there was a sharp indrawn from Juvia as his bulging erection penetrated through her hymen. He was definitely bigger than she thought he was and hissed out when Natsu struck her sweet spot. Natsu himself was groaning from her tight walls clamping down on his pole and he leaned forward to where her mating mark was. He sucked on the mark and Juvia's pleasure levels went through the roof as she completely forgot about the searing pain that ran through her sacred place.

Somehow knowing it was okay for him to move, Natsu started moving. In and out, slowly at first and as Juvia's groans grew, his speed increased. He had to please his mate to the point where there would never be another man on her mind. He had to take her to heaven and back as many times as possible and he was more than happy to do so.

Juvia's nails dug into Natsu's back as it seemed to unleash an even more animalistic side to him. He growled out and Juvia wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or not, but through her half lidded eyes, she thought she saw fire dancing around in his eyes as he went in deeper and deeper without any mercy.

"N-Natsu-sama! Yes, right THERE!"

Juvia's toes curled with every thrust as her throat was getting dry and hoarse from constantly calling out his name. She wouldn't have it any other way though, she was in pure bliss. Natsu swore under his breath as he went at jackhammering speeds and he lost all control when Juvia decided to bite him back on his neck, just like he had done with her. His eyes had widened in surprise when she had done that.

She consumed him. She may not have known it, but that was a sign to show that she too accepted the mating ritual. Their magic was now connected to one another, the mating link settled. The result of this was instantaneous. With a roar, Natsu came with everything that he had, just as Juvia cried out his name once again. It felt like hot lava running through her veins and up her spine as she threw her head back and her walls tightened around his erection, as if to not want to let him go.

His seed poured through to Juvia's womb as she could feel herself being filled up with the dragon slayer inside of her.

Their ragged breathing was all that was heard and their sweat mixed with one another's. Natsu lowed his body down onto Juvia's and he refused to remove himself from her. Juvia didn't complain as she begged for him to kiss her. Their tongues lazily clashed against each other's as the kiss was like a slow drug through their system.

"Juvia..."

His voice was soft, unlike the gruff demanding voice that he had started off with. Juvia hummed in reply, too spent to even speak. She was smiling softly at him as his arms encircled her once more. He licked on the mating mark that he had given her and she sighed in peace. He was still large inside of her and everytime she moved, he hit a sweet spot.

"Thank you, Natsu-sama."

He laughed breathily. "Natsu-sama, I like it. But, I should be thanking you. I love you so much. Sorry for keeping you waiting."

Juvia grinned tiredly, her body aching blissfully. She really thought that people were exaggerating when they told her that sex was amazing, but here, she finally lived it. She finally understood where they were all coming from and to be able to do it with someone that she loved and that they loved her too, she felt honoured. She snuggled deeply into Natsu's arms, moaning a little when she moved and Natsu's erection hit a sweet spot.

"Juvia loves Natsu-sama too."

She felt him kiss her neck and she eyes were closing slowly with a smile etched on her face.

"Damn, that was so fucking _hot_! That lucky bitch! Did you SEE that MONSTER DICK LISANNA?! Huh, come to think of it, you can get ploughed by that too, if Juvia doesn't pick Natsu anyway."

Lisanna's face was literally up in flames as she was listening to Cana speak so excitedly about Natsu's...appendages. She herself had been polite enough to look away when the two of them started getting jiggy in the bed, but being the pervert that she is, Cana's eyes had stayed glued on the love making that had happened. She had practically picked up the crystal ball so that she could get a better look.

"For the love of Kami, would you shut _up_ Cana! I think it's rude how you literally watched them like, like...a PORNO! Ugh, I bet that's what you do in your spare time."

"Hit the nail on the head, my busty Strauss girl. Come on, I didn't even have to _pay_ to watch this real good shit!"

Lisanna rolled her eyes in disgust. "You make me sick."

"In this future, you seem to love me enough to look past it all."

Cana was grinning at her and Lisanna's face found a blush once more. She crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"I don't know _why,_ when it's clearly a mistake."

Cana hummed and straddled the animal take over mage. Lisanna started spluttering as Cana flashed her a very dangerous smirk, placing her hands on Lisanna's breasts. The girl's eyes widened and when she tried to remove her hands, Cana wasn't having any of it. She brought her face closer and kissed Lisanna.

"Is that what you believe, kitty cat?"

Cana was referring to her tiger take over outfit and Lisanna could feel her body getting too hot. She didn't know what she had done to deserve to be in this position. She just knew that Mira would have Cana's head if they were ever found in this position. Thank Kami her sister didn't know where she was or what she was doing, otherwise she would never hear the end of it. That and Cana will have to buy her drinks from elsewhere.

"G-get the hell of of me, you drunkard! We still need to watch who the last person is going to be!"

Cana hummed yet again. "Nah, with amazing sex like that, Juvia is going to sleep right through until the next guy. Saying that, it's only been 45 minutes out here, we've got a spare 15 minutes to ourselves. What do you say to that?"

Lisanna stopped squirming and pouted instead. She didn't know why Cana was taking them being a couple so seriously. A possibility in Cana's life was Gray, but she couldn't see the card mage running after Gray right now, rather, it looked like she was having a lot of fun staying with Lisanna. The girl sighed and looked into Cana's eyes.

"Cana? What's this really about, huh? I don't know why you're so adamant in trying to kiss me, when I know that you will never go and find Gray to do this with, _or_ go out with Bacchus. What's your game?"

Cana paused and sighed. She didn't bother getting off of Lisanna's lap, but rather, she perched there.

"I...I really, _really_ like you in this present moment, Lisanna."

She saw Lisanna's eyes widen, but she dare not look away. She continued.

"I like guys and girls, why do you think I'm always groping Lucy? I mean, other than the fact that her tits are AMAZING, I'm always a bit shy to do it to you. Other than the obvious fact that Mira and Elfman will chase me until I'm dead, I'm always scared that if I grope you, my true feelings will come out. I just never expected you to have some sort of place in your heart to like me back too."

Cana held Lisanna's gaze before she blushed and looked away. Lisanna nodded her head in understanding and smiled. "Okay, well, what now then? Do you want to go out?"

Cana's head turned back quickly. "Are you...asking me out?"

Lisanna gave a half shrug and a sultry smile. "That's what I said, right?"

Cana chuckled before placing another kiss on Lisanna's lips and slid off of her lap. Both of the girls were rather excited for their new found feelings, but didn't really know how to tell anyone. Well, judging from their relationship in the future that they had just seen, it's not like the guild was going crazy over it. In fact, with the guild of perverts that they had, they probably welcomed every girl on girl action.

"Looks like she's finally waking up!"

Cana leaned forward. "Yeah, now we get to find out if Gray has feelings for her..."

Lisanna finished off for her. "Or not." The two girls looked at each other with a worried look. While they wanted Juvia to be happy and see that there are other fish in the sea for her, they didn't know how she was going to react if she didn't see Gray as one of the five men that were after her. This was the moment that they had all been waiting for...

* * *

So how was that chapter? Mind boggling?! Good? Cute? Saucy? Raunchy? Sexy (Okay, I've gotta stop). I would really like to know how you felt about this chapter!

Yes, I added some yuri into this and to be honest, I don't really know why, other than the fact that I'm happy that I threw it in there. For all my yuri lovers, this chapter was definitely for you. Maybe because I have loads of friends who are lesbians too. I believe it was Pride in America recently? I'm not too sure, Pride isn't until July for us here in London so I wouldn't know lol. I guess the way that I was making Cana and Lisanna interact with each other, it was just cute to have them together.

From the get go, I had always planned for Juvia to be with Natsu and I knew that the chapter that I was going to make them come together was going to be a lemon chapter. It seemed to make sense in my head when I first thought of the idea behind this story, I guess it was just more on how I was going to make them get to that point. Well here they are, sexing it up!

But yes, there is now one more chapter left to this wondrous story and I'm getting a lot of people ask me for Gray or for Rogue and blah blah blah. I already know who I've picked for the role. Not sure if it's perfect, but hey, the whole story so far has been one huge crack, so I guess whoever I throw in there next can't be too much of a shocker, right?

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Send your reviews so I know what you guys are feeling with this chapter! Much love from me!

Lolita-chan


End file.
